僕たちの赤いリボン
by Tsun-sama
Summary: Under the heavy rain, Hinata found Sasuke, but Sasuke doesn't have any memories of his past or anything. Hinata decided to 'keep' him until she can find his family, but things aren't as easy as she planned, what will happen when things starts to change. [HIATUS]
1. Under the rain雨の下

Hey guys =] I'm sorry I've been on hiatus for such a long time, and I think I can finish my Ghost Hunt fics [so sorry!] I completely forgot how the story was suppose to go Dx

Anyways, I tried my best with the grammar and tenses, [thank you Uki for helping me!] This fic was based on a picture I drew xD [.com/art/Bokutachi-no-Akai-Ribon-152924136] hope you'll like it :D

p/s: I would appreciate it if anyone won't send me any flames =] thank you!

* * *

_ 'I remembered the day very well...' _

A boy was curled up in front of her, under the pouring rain.

_ '...the first time we met.' _

she was standing in front of him with an umbrella as the heavy rain continued to waterfall.

_'The start of the end of my boring life.'...._

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The sky was dark, heavy grey clouds hovered above the city. Drips of rain began to fall down heavily like a waterfall. Everything was dimmed dark.

"*sigh* why does it have to rain today..." the strawberry blond hair girl lets out a sigh as she stares out the window from her classroom. The rain had pulled everyone's spirits down. There weren't many people in the classroom, since most club activities had been canceled due to the rain, students would have to return home.

"Haruno-san, everyone already went home, why are you still here?" Tenten, was one of the club members of the student council, even though she's a year above the others, her attitude towards them doesn't change that of a senpai and a kouhai.

"Ah, Tenten, I'm just waiting for the rain to stop a bit, I forgot my umbrella." replied Sakura

"It sure doesn't look like it's gonna stop soon..." she lets out another depressing sigh. The rain seemed to be pouring heavier and heavier, the sun light has been buried under the thick clouds.

Hinata was on her way home, she just finished her club activities, her fingers were numb after the long practice of archery in the gym. The roads had been flooded with rain water, not a single soul in the streets. Everything was still, almost like a graveyard. The roar of rain drops pelting against Hinata's umbrella was loud, thundering in her ears. At the corner of her pale lavender eyes, she saw something nearby moved. She wanted to ignore what ever it is, but her curiosity wouldn't allow her. By the alley way, there was an old box that seemed to be falling apart in the rain, there was a noise coming from inside the box. Hinata bend over and lifts the cardboard off, a mother dog was warming two of her pups. She growled at Hinata in a low tone, warning her to back off. One of the pups managed to struggle away from it's mother and out from the hole next to him, as he swagged blindly away. The mother was too busy protecting her last pup and curled into a wet fur ball. Hinata tried to return the pup to her mother, as she reached over, the pup snuggled up against something that seemed comfortable for it.

"Here puppy." before her cold fingertips could touch the puppy, something behind it began to move, she quickly snatched the puppy close to her in case something were to happen to it. The 'thing' stopped moving and began shivering. She lifted the torn jacket up, half of her heart saying 'what could it be' and the other one was preparing for something to jump on her.

_'I remembered the day very well...' _

To her relief, it wasn't anything out of the world. It was a boy that was badly dressed, curled up in a ball, his bangs covered his bleeding face covering his eyes. His arms were bruised slightly, but not broken from what she could see. He lifted his head up slightly, his wet bangs slid aside as it reveled his cold dark eyes. It met up with Hinata's lavender ones.

_'...the first time we met.' _

The rain continued to pour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's no one else here, so please, come in." Hinata took her shoes off and placed it aside, the boy just stood there behind her, dripping wet and kept silent.

"I'll get you a towel." she hurried off to the bathroom. The boy just looked around the house, it's quite spacious, a house of an average family. He wasn't wearing any shoes, just muddy feet. Soon, Hinata returned with a dark navy towel.

"It's ok, I'll clean it up later." she smiled gently. He stared back, hesitate before stepping onto the cold floor. Trails of mud followed behind him as he made his way to the sofa.

"Here." a cup of hot cocoa placed on the coffee table, hot steam floating around the air with sweet aroma. He wanted to thank her, but words couldn't escape his dried up lips. The hot sweet liquid brush against his lips, tickling them with the sweet taste. He quickly swallowed them, the hot cocoa burnt his delicate tongue as he quickly place it back on the table.

"B-Be careful, it's hot." Hinata giggled a little, amused about how anyone could be hungry over hot cocoa.

"What's your name?" Hinata sat across him, she was afraid to scare him if she sits next to him. He looks at Hinata with sorrowful eyes.

"It's okay if you don't tell me-"

"Sasuke." he replied.

"E-excuse me?"

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke." his eyes never shifted away from Hinata, it looked deep into her soul. A warm feeling crept up against Hinata's chest, a 'fuwa fuwa(1)' feeling.

"I-I'll bring you some change of clothes of f-fathers...he wouldn't mind." the hot blush on her cheeks glowed like a neon bulb. She galloped up the stairs and into her father's room, an empty, hollow and lifeless room. While Hinata was searching for dry clothing for Sasuke, he wondered around the house, [in tip toes, he didn't want to make a mess around the house] every picture was a scenery from famous places, none of them had Hinata or someone from her family in, until he encountered one. A small picture sat there alone, it was a picture of a young girl and what looked like a young mother. He picked it up to have a closer look.

"Would you like to take a shower?" Hinata returned with some old track suit and a towel. Sasuke quickly placed the picture back and ran towards her. Hinata just simply smile thinly.

"The bathroom's just over there." she points to the corridor nearby, Sasuke hesitate at the clothes in his arms, he didn't know what to say. Hinata pulled her hair up in a pony tail, she rolled her sleeves up and return with a mop from the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So many variety of food laid in front of Sasuke, his stomach couldn't take the temptation any longer, he haven't had a decent meal since he could remember. Sasuke stuffs anything he could into his mouth, swallowed before he could chew. Hinata stared at him with surprise, she learned something new about boys.

"No need to rush, there will be plenty more." Hinata giggled to herself, Sasuke looks up with a bright blush across his face. He swallowed whatever was in his mouth hard down his throat.

"Tell me Sasuke, why are you in the streets like that?" she wanted to ask him for quite some time now, but haven't found the right moment. Sasuke looks down at his chopsticks, he strained his brain to remember something, something other than knowing his name as simply 'Sasuke'

"I don't know...I really wish I do." his voice was full of pain and sadness. Hinata felt a strike of guilt shot at her chest, she didn't mean to hurt him this way.

"A-anyways, w-what about you stay here for the night? I-I'll help look for your family starting tomorrow." Hinata stood up in an instance, the chair squeaked behind her. Sasuke's pale grasp grabbed Hinata's thin wrist when she walked past him, their eyes met once again. It seemed as if Sasuke was about to pull her to an embrace, he had the urge to, but didn't.

"T-thank you." he mumbled with his face looked aside from embarrassment. He released his grip on her and continued to eat his meals. Hinata couldn't help really but to smile back.

* * *

It's kinda short, but I'm working on chapter two now! remember, no flames!


	2. Why did you help me?如何して僕を助けた

First of all, Thank you ByakuganHyuuga360 and ProjX-Psy-Clone for the Birthday wishes!!! ^w^

And secondly, here's chapter 2! I'm sorry it's kinda of a disappointment . I should have write down my story line before I go off track. [Like when I'm writing my essays =w="]

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! [if you can]

* * *

The morning air was cold, the stormed from yesterday. Hinata was in her bed, tired from last night's cram study. She pulled her blanket closer to her and snuggle at her pillow, the sharp light hurt from shining straight at her face. Hinata was glad it was Saturday, she needed all the rest she needed. Her eyebrows frowned together, something doesn't feel right. Something warm was next to her, breathing against her neck. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but the warm breathing wouldn't go away. Slowly, she lifted her eye lids, her blur vision gave her a vague shape, when her iris focused on what was in front of her, her breathing stopped. Sasuke was sleeping next to her, his head was resting near her pillow, the rest of him sat down on the cold floor. His head was close to his chest, in his arms, cuddled close to his shoulders. Sasuke's face looked so peaceful and serene, his face was pale peach, smooth cheeks, eyelashes like a girls, his lips...such lustful lips, any girl would want to taste them. Hinata finally snapped out from her lustful desier to touch Sasuke when she realized she wasn't breathing. She quickly tossed her cozy blanket off her, the cold air froze her little pale toes, they immediately shrank into jellies. Sasuke immediately woke up from the loud noise from the blanket. He stared at Hinata for a moment before rubbing his eyes. A blush grew on Hinata's face, she was embarrassed and surprised at the same time, in her snow rabbit pajamas, what's more was her hair, all messed up like an Afro Gunsou. Sasuke kept quiet the whole time, simply stare at her face with much attention.

"S-sorry, d-did I wake you?" her stutter went bad, to absolutely terrible, she held the blanket closer to her chest, hiding her embarrassing pajamas behind the panda designed blanket.

"No." he replied simply.

"Um...is there anything wrong?" She didn't want to panic and yell out 'pervert' like a normal girl would so scare him off, she tried to suppress if down to her guy.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush I could use?" Hinata quickly jumped off her bed and rushed to the bathroom, returning with a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thank you." Sasuke didn't smile when he thanked her. His cold fingers made contact with Hinata when he was reaching for the toothbrush and toothpaste, Hinata jerked away slightly, Sasuke noticed how red her face was and smirked as he exited the room. Everything was too embarrassing to Hinata, her head spun around like a marry-go-round, how she wished Sasuke didn't see her in her childish pajamas. She hurried and clean herself, pulling the door open in a mighty jerk, she sprinted down the stairs, to the downstairs bathroom, where Sasuke would most likely be brushing his teeth.

"S-Sasuke-" a blitz full of hot steam attacked her face. The steam cleared off a bit, reveling what's in front of Hinata. A think build body, stood there naked while he was shampooing his head. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out...she also wanted to faint, it's a good thing she did.

_'Oh dear lord...'_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey." There was no reply.

"Wake up." There was a nudge.

"Hey, wake up." then there was a light. Sasuke was right on her face, his hair was dripping wet, drops of water crashing down her face. The back of her head hurts stung her nerves, maybe it was caused from the crash on the hard floor before.

"I thought you were dead." Sasuke lets out a small relieve, his eyes doesn't seemed to show any emotions though.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to..." her blush returned to her when she remembered what she saw. Sasuke wasn't bothered about it at all...some how.

"Um, y-you must be hungry! I-I'll go make you some breakfast." She sprung herself off the sofa. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. This girl was amusing him.

After some time later, a table full of food laid in front of them, Sasuke stares at them.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata was mixing her Natou with eggs before pouring it with her rice.

"I hate Natou." he simply replied with a disgust tone.

"Don't be picky, Natou's good for you." Hinata tried to ignore that childish behavior.

"...I don't like it." Sasuke's face squirmed into a pitiful expression.

"Don't waste food, have you head of the man who lived for 100 years old? He can live that long because he ate Natou everyday for breakfast. And people in Africa are starving over any food while you can eat what's laid out in front of you." Hinata started going on and on about facts.

"Fine, I'll eat it." he force himself to stir the fermented beans together with raw eggs, each stir brought up that old smell, Sasuke wanted throw up from just smelling it. Hinata saw how he reacted like a child in such a grown up body, she couldn't help but laughed. I had been awhile since Hinata had laughed. Sasuke saw how happy she was and joined her.

"...Why did you help me?" good question. Hinata tried to think of an answer, but nothing seemed valid.

"Um, I-I don't really have a reason. There shouldn't be a reason to help someone, is there?" Hinata whispered the last sentence to herself. Everything went silent again.

"L-Let's start making flayer, H-Hopefully we could get some phone calls from someone." Her face lit up with excitement, showing the childish side of her personality. Sasuke nodded with a small blush across his face.

"L-Let's eat!" they began to stuff food into their mouths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wrote the wrong Kanji there." his eyelids twitched.

"it's too big! Write it smaller." his teeth grind together.

"There's a mistake here." he snapped.

"Shut up!" he blurted out. Hinata's heart jumped a little when he shouted, she wasn't afraid or anything, just surprised. Her soft eyes started flooding with tears, it's a bad habit of hers, she just couldn't take things easily.

"S-Sorry..." her eyes went teary, she has very little control over her tears and they over poured. Sasuke felt something stabbed through his heart, like an guilt arrow prodding into his ego.

"H-Hey, why are you crying? I'm not mad at you, I'm just...stop crying...please." Sasuke panicked, he didn't know what to do with there's a crying girl in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry, I just couldn't control my tears when people shout at me." Hinata quickly wiped her tears off her swollen eyes and smiled sweetly back. Another arrow shot into Sasuke's heart. He was too embarrassed to talk to her and continued with his flayers.

"Hey." Hinata brushed the her cheeks aside and looked at Sasuke.

"You don't have to do all this for me. I'm just a total stranger you met yesterday...I could have done something bad to you, like rob your house, steal your bank account password, kill you or even-" Hinata smiled back.

"I know you wouldn't from the first time I've met you." she had such confidence in her, normally, people would re-think about their actions, but Hinata believed in him without knowing who he is. Something light and warm grew inside Sasuke, he didn't know what else to say.

"You're so naïve." he made a simple comment and continued with his work. Hinata nodded with her smile shone brightly.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's a little short, I did try me best ^-^' Thank you for reading it! I'll be working on chapter 3 asap!!! [if not, after exam week .]


	3. Call me Hinatasama 'ヒナタ様'と言ってくれ

Thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites ^-^

Here's Chapter 3! [I realized my chapter gets shorter and shorter =w=" sorry bout that]

* * *

Sasuke blinked a few times at the paper in front of him. He wasn't satisfied with the result. His hand writing's not neat at all, what's suppose to be a neat straight hand writing became a messy snake like sentences. He turns aside to look at Hinatas'. Everything was neat and tidy, with small cute 'kanas'. What distracted him the most, were the pictures and crazy patterns drawn around the important message.

"What's that?" Sasuke pointed.

"It's a dog, since I found you next to a mother and her pups." Hinata smiled innocently. Next question.  
"What about this? Is a milk carton really necessary in a flayer that was suppose to be a missing notice? And do they even have eyes and a smiley face one?!" Sasuke commented again.

"I thought it was cute." That was her reason. Sasuke wanted to pinch his eyes together, hopefully pinch them out so he could stop this torturing nonsense.

"Hey Sasuke." Hinata called out.

"What?" Sasuke turned to face her, but instead, he encountered a picture of a badly drawn picture that looked like a grouchy face with a cockatoo's head.

"What do you think?" Her head popped out from the side.

"Who is this suppose to be?" Sasuke's eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

"You. See, this is your weird and natural spiky hair-"

"That's not even my hair! You made it looked like I have a chicken's butt stuck to the back of my head!" Sasuke commented back.

"I think it's cute." she smiled.

"I can draw better than that. Stay still." Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and pencil, he then tried to measure Hinata's face with one eye and a pencil, imitating an artist. He looked into Hinata's eyes with focus, every corner of her cheeks, her nose and her lips. His heart raced faster and faster, he felt his cheeks burning up. Quickly, he shoved his face at the paper and began sketching.

"Here." He flipped the paper.

"What?! T-That's not me! I-I don't look like that, what's with MY hair? It looked like I cut it with a bowl on my head!" Hinata's face blushed.

"That's because you DO have a bowl cut." Sasuke grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"T-Then you look like this." Hinata snatched the paper of Sasuke on the sofa and scribbled something else on, Sasuke did the same with his picture of Hinata. They both laughed and giggle at each other's pictures, the floor soon covered with scribbles and badly drawn pictures of each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of the city, busy people walk past each other, unknown of each other's existence.

"Please help us if you have any information." another walked past.

"Please sir, can you help-" ignored again.

"Excuse me-" nobody heard her, she was completely invisible. Hinata looked down at her feet, the pile of hand outs close to her chest.

"N-Ne, S-Sasuke." She turned around to find a missing lost boy.

"Hey." something close pressed against Hinata's other pink cheek. Her face lifted up with surprise and faced Sasuke.

"Here." He handed her a carton of strawberry, Hinata accepted it unknowingly. Sasuke tilted his head aside and points to the bench nearby with his eyes.

"Milk?" Hinata stares at it with a mindful of questions, why milk out of everything else?

"I just had the urge to drink milk." in actual fact, he was haunted by the picture of a milk carton Hinata drew earlier in the morning. Sasuke leaned back against the tree next to the bench, drinking his own carton of milk. Hinata brushed it off and drank hers through the tiny straw. He spotted the pile of undistributed hand outs on her lap, with a disappointed look on her face tells it all.

"You know you should just put them up in notice boards or something. It's so much easier." Sasuke bluntly commented. No duh, that was stupid of her. Hinata wanted to hit her head hard, why didn't she think through this sooner? She clap her bare hand at her forehead and hid her blush from Sasuke's view. She felt like a total idiot. But then again, thinking back of the time they spent together, mucking around when they were suppose to be serious about it. It was suppose to take them 10 minutes to make a hard copy and photo copy the other 100, but it ended up taking an hour. Hinata giggled to herself when she remembered what they drew together.

"How many left?" Hinata looked at him.

"Huh?"

"The hand outs." he pointed.

"a-about 45..." out of the 50 they halved.

"You're pretty pathetic." He smirked.

"I-It's not my fault, I-I just didn't though this t-that's all..." she blushed even redder.

"...It can't be helped, this is my problem to begin with. It's my fault I couldn't remember who my family is." Sasuke walked over and picked up the pile of papers.

"Sasuk-"

He walked away with them without a reply. Guilt pierced through Hinata's ego, she felt so useless, even a guy who was so helpless before and even lost his memories could to better than her. More memories of her failure returned in one rush.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke threw half a pile next to her. Hinata looked up with pearls of tears on her face. Sasuke stood firmly in front of her, nothing of his looked helpless at all, he was confident with himself.

"B-but I thought-" she was cut off by Sasuke.

"This was your idea, you're the one that wanted to help me to begin with, so you should at least do your part, I've distributed most of my half." Sasuke looked pissed, yet Hinata knew he wasn't.

"Sasuke..." She stared at him. Sasuke's heart started racing again. He didn't know what to do in a moment like this.

"S-Stop staring at me like that! You're annoying." he looks aside with a faint blush.

"S-Sorry...I-I'll try my best this time!" Hinata bounced off the bench with a determined expression. Her aura lightened up a little.

"che...stupid girl." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not a stupid girl." Hinata pout her lips.

"what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have a name...it's Hinata." she smiled brightly. The name Hinata; towards the sun.

"Well then Hinata-"

"But you have to call me Hinata-sama." Her face looked very determined. Sasuke looked confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked again.

"You have to call me Hinata-sama." she blushed slightly.

"Why do I have you call you that?! Is this some kind of sick hobby?! What's the point to this?!" Sasuke raised his voice, and again, Hinata turned teary. She always wanted someone to call her 'Hinata-sama', apart from her cousin, maybe it was a psychological effect to make her feel more confident?

"B-But I saved you...a-and it's the least you could do for me." he hiccuped between her words. Sasuke's eyes ache and sore, he made Hinata cried again...and in public. People around them were watching them as they walked past.

"Please stop crying already, how old are you? 7?! alright, alright." he took a deep breath, he didn't want to look at her in the face for that matter.

"H...Hinata...sama." he mumbled the last part to himself, but loud enough that Hinata heard him, she finally giggled with victory.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll try my best next time . sorry for the errors TwT"


	4. My 'Heart' to you 貴方に僕の 心 をあげる

Hey guys! sorry about the late update, this chapter's longer than I expected .

when I read through it again, I realize I'm really bad at writing fanfics TwT I need practice... =3= Anyway, hope you guys can enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The sky was painted citrus orange, a sigh of sunset. Hinata and Sasuke finally finished for the day.

"It's getting late. Ah!" Hinata suddenly squeaked out. Sasuke snapped and turned to her.

"What? What is it?"

"I forgot to buy the groceries for dinner." she started panicking. Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed face, he felt his nerves were about to pop out.

"You gave me a fright all because of that? It's not even dinner time yet and-" His stomach started growling loudly.

"Sasuke...was it you?" she asked boldly. Sasuke's face flushed,

"S-shut up!I didn't get to eat lunch..." he tried to deny it. Hinata giggled to herself.

"What about we have ramen today?" she suggested, with a faint blush across her face. Sasuke noticed how she became shyer than before and pointed out.

"Why are you blushing all of a sudden?" he raised an eyebrow. Hinata blinked it off and acted innocent.

"N-nothing...L-Let's go." she shamefully grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the direction of the ramen restaurant. She was too busy trying to distract her mind off something she didn't realize how tightly she was holding to Sasuke's wrist. Her hands were cold, wrapped around his firm wrist like an ice cold towel, yet he liked this feeling.

"W-We're here." Hinata's knees knocked together and her fingers began to twitch and fidget. It bugged Sasuke a bit.

"What's wrong with you? Even since you mentioned the word 'Ramen' you started to act weird." Sasuke hated it when he doesn't know what's going on around him. He want answers NOW.

"N-nothing...um, y-you know what Sasuke, let's just go back..."

"Irasshai! [Welcome] oh! Is that you Hinata?" a young boy, about Hinata's age but a little shorter appeared behind the curtain door. With his bright blond hair, weird looking scratches on his face and a bright smile that could blind a blind person.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata's face reddened, Sasuke doesn't like it one bit.

"Come in! Take a seat!" Hinata nodded shyly and entered the shop, Sasuke simply followed. He had been staring at Hinata for the whole time, her whole attitude towards this ramen boy changed from what she was before. Sasuke shove over to make some space for Hinata to sit, but instead, she sat right across him. Sasuke was getting pissed off even more.

"Oi, Naruto! These ramen won't walk my themselves to their tables you know!" the chef called out from behind the counter.

"Sorry guys, call for me when you're ready to order!" Naruto grinned before he ran off again. Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face, the blush didn't even fade at the slightest bit.

"Oi." Sasuke called out. Hinata continues to fidget.

"Oi..." He called out again, Hinata kept her eyes on Naruto.

"OI!" Sasuke stood up, he finally caught her attention.

"Yes?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you seriously!" Hinata looked down at her locked fingers.

"N-nothing...nothing at all." she wouldn't dare to face him. Wrong move.

"Che, who cares. I'm starving." Sasuke laid back against the soft cushion while reading the menu up side down.

"Um, S-Sasuke, you're reading the menu the wrong way..." Hinata noted.

"I know that! I just want to practice it reading like this, got a problem with that?" He looked obviously embarrassed, trying to act like he doesn't care.

"A-Are you ready to order? I-I heard that the Tonkatsu Ramen's not so bad." Sasuke looked at her above the menu card.

"Fine." he continued reading the menu up side down.

"A-ano, N-Naruto-kun." she called out. Naruto was busy laughing with the customers. Hinata shrunk her voice back, but tried to call out when Naruto was free.

"N-Naruto-k-kun." she called out again in her meek voice. And again, she was ignored.

"E-Excuse me, N-Narut-"

"OI! NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS HERE SO WE CAN ORDER!" Sasuke yelled out, he couldn't stand another minute watching Hinata being a total idiot. Everyone in the ramen shop went quiet, all of their attention turned towards Hinata and Sasuke's table, even the chef stopped cooking. Hinata's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe Sasuke just yelled out like that...in public. She quickly grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm once again and pulled out him out of the ramen shop, they ran away from it as far as possible..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both out of breath, Hinata tried to catch some air.

"What was that for?" Sasuke yelled out. Hinata was too tired to react to anything at the moment.

"T-That's MY question." she breathed out.

"Well, it looked like it was gonna take you an hour just to call out his name and order my ramen! I just made things easier." Sasuke stood up and straighten up his back. It wasn't Sasuke's fault really, but what he did was too embarrassing.

"W-well..." She didn't know what else to say. What could she say? Something like 'Well you're embarrassing me.' but she was embarrassing herself before anyway, or 'You're being too loud.' but then again, she was too quiet. A loud sound of hunger came from both Hinata and Sasuke, they haven't eaten since this morning.

"W-What about we just grab some burgers?" Hinata laughed to herself like a moron. Sasuke looked at her with a weird eye, he couldn't help but laugh it off.

"You're a really weird girl." he walked next to her as she lead the way. Even though they didn't talk much in the journey to the fast-food restaurant, but the atmosphere around them was still peaceful and comfortable.

"Thank you very much, please come again." Hinata and Sasuke exited with a bag full of burgers and side snacks. They didn't want to stay inside, since it's over crowded and noisy, Sasuke hates noisy places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were alone in the streets, it's already late, and people don't usually like to hang out around this place either. Hinata spotted something that caught her attention and she stopped walking. Sasuke didn't notice until he heard Hinata's footsteps stopped.

"What is it?" he asked. Hinata looked straight ahead at the alley.

"Do you remember this place." she asked. Sasuke was confused. He only met her since yesterday and he asked her weird question like this?

"What is it?" he looked back.

"This is the place where I found you." Sasuke remembered it well. There's no way he could forget such thing.

"S-So, what's wrong with it...L-Let's go home." he was too shy to face her now, not when he remembered how helpless he looked.

"I wonder if the dogs are still there..." Hinata ignored him and lifted the lid of the box.

"O-Oi, what happens if-" Hinata's exciting expression changed as soon as she lifted the lid up.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke bended over Hinata's shoulders. The mother was no longer there, and so did the other pup, only one remaining and it looked weak with a small spot on his head that looked like a cut.

"Where's the mother...and his brother or sister..." Hinata questioned herself. Sasuke looked around, he spotted something nearby, and took a look. He was appalled by what he saw, but didn't show any expression of it. There was a dead corpse of a small dog, with it's tongue stuck out and covered with flies, cuts all over it's body, that isn't too visible, looked like it was beaten to death by some bullies... Next to it laid a small puppy, about the size of the one in the box, it laid close to it's mother, it too full with flies, but seemed as if it stayed with her until it died of starvation.

"Hey." He turned back to Hinata. She was staring at the puppy, it whined like there's no tomorrow, it's fur drenched wet. Hinata wanted to help it so bad.

"Let's take it to a vet." Sasuke picked the box up into his arms gently, Hinata looked up at him.

"Where can we find a vet at this time?" Sasuke looked around, he strained his eyebrows together and was stressing out his mind.

"I think I saw one a few blocks away, we better hurry or else it'll be pouring rain."he was right, the clouds were thicker than usual. Hinata nodded and followed along. Rain began to pour.

"S-Sasuke! A-are we there yet?" Hinata tried to call out under the loud rain, Sasuke ignored her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled out again, her pace wasn't as fast as Sasuke, she was falling behind.

"Shut up! Just keep running!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Time passed from them quickly, they didn't even notice it. The only thing they remembered was how warm their hands felt together.

"W-we're here." Sasuke lets out a stressed breath, and inhale a quick one.

"H-Hello?" Hinata knocked on the door, no one answered.

"Sasuke, I think it's closed." Hinata replied.

"Closed? How could that be! It's not even midnight yet!" he shove the box to Hinata and started banging on the door.

"Hey! Open up! Hey!" Hinata wanted to stop him, but what could she do? Convince him?

He continued to hit his hard cold fist on the door, Hinata could just watch. Her face burned for every time Sasuke punched the door, his wet bangs down across and between his eye, the wet droplets rolled down his cheeks, something about him made Hinata's heart beat faster than usual.

"OI! Are you trying to break down my door?" someone ran out from the neighboring house. It was a young lady, about her 20s in a low pony tail, she looked vaguely famaliar.

"Are you the vet?" she nodded.

"Then open the damn door!" Sasuke demand.

"No." she replied, in a firm pose.

"What? I said open up!" he punched the door again.

"If you keep that up, you'll wake up the Haimarus'." she smirked.

"W-"

"S-sasuke..." Hinata nudged his shirt and shook her head.

"Um, s-sorry to disturb you like this, b-but we found this puppy in the alley a-and-"

"Let me see." the lady walked towards them like a robot in max speed, she lifted the lip up and saw the small pup.

"Just bring it over to my house." she picked the box to herself with one arm, Hinata confusedly followed, so did Sasuke.

_Inuzuka_... Hinata thought to herself. This name is definitely familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It should be fine now, nothing major." the puppy was sleeping soundly on the soft cotton pillow, it turned out that the cut on his head was actually a piece of the cardboard box.

"Thank you." Hinata lets out a relief sigh. The lady walked away with the hot towel and equipments. Sasuke just looked at Hinata, who was smiling at the sleeping puppy the whole time. She was drenched wet from the rain, her fringed covered most of her face.

"Are you going to keep it?" Sasuke asked.

"YES!" she yelped out. Soon covered in a red blush on her face. Sasuke laughed to himself, with a totally embarrassed Hinata.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Alright, sorry..." he looked back at the pup, it's tiny eyes were closed together, and it's tinywet nose wiggled around.

"Can I name him?" Sasuke asked.

"S-sure." Hinata smiled back.

"......"

"........"

"............................."

"..........so what are you going to name it?-"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!"

"...you haven't thought of it have you."

"I said Shut up!" Sasuke felt so humiliating. He wanted to name the puppy, but he couldn't think of any.

"Shin."

"?"

"I've decided to name him Shin" Hinata likes that name too.

"Shin, shin-chan." she gently touched it's small nose, it sniffed her finger a little, but didn't wake up.

"Did you name him after the manga, Crayon Shin-chan?" Hinata couldn't help but ask, even though it's just a name, she wanted to know where it originate.

"n-no! It has a totally different meaning!" Sasuke snatched Hinata's hand to him and wrote the kanji on her palm.

"There." he blushed.

"That kanji's read as 'Sunao'." Hinata corrected him.

"S-Shut up! It can also be read as Shin!" Sasuke kept holding on to her hand.

"What happens if he went missing and someone read his name wrong?" she questioned him. Point taken.

"Fine, I'll just change the kanji...happy now?" he scribbled something on Hinata's palm again. She smiled and nodded.

"Oi Sis! What's going on out there?" someone yelled out from upstairs and dog's bark. Hinata's whole body tensed up, she totally forgotten she was at a total stranger's house. The heavy foot steps tumbled down, Hinata was preparing to apologize when she realize.

"Ah, Hinata?" It was her classmate.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata stood up straight, now she remembered where she heard that name 'Inuzuka' before.

"Why are you here?" Kiba was happy to see her, so was the small dog next to him who barked in joy.

"Hey, get back to bed." Kiba's sister came back with a box carrier and some dog supplies.

"I don't have school tomorrow..." Kiba complained.

"Well you're helping me out to clean the kennel tomorrow morning." his sister shooed him off.

"A-Are you Kiba-kun's sister?" Hinata spoke up. She looked back at Hinata and smiled.

"Yes I am, My name is Hana." she returned back to the sleeping pup.

"Here's some supplies you'll need. Bring him over tomorrow for another check up." Hana gently place the sleeping puppy into the box carrier filled with soft towels.

"T-Thank you very much! U-um." Hinata quickly reached for her purse, but Kiba stopped her.

"Don't worry about it ei." he grinned.

"B-But-"

"Don't worry about it, trust me." Hinata didn't know what to say but to thank him.

"Ahem...I'm still here." Sasuke purposely coughed aloud for attention.

"Y-Yes, s-sorry. W-well, I'll see you tomorrow then Kiba-kun." Hinata bow to respect Kiba's sister and to thank her for the hospitality before leaving home with Sasuke and little Shin.

"Go-Good night!" she thanked them and walked home with Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke." Hinata tug his shirt once again.

"Hm?" Sasuke didn't turn back to face her, he was too tired to.

"Why did you name Shin-chan, Shin?" she asked again.

"...none of your business." he rudely replied. Hinata looked down at her feet.

"...I-It just has a special meaning to it...now stop asking me questions." Sasuke replied again just to tone down his attitude problem. Hinata looked up, Sasuke's back was facing her when she nodded to herself.

_Shin...as in my heart, for you._ That was what Sasuke wanted to say.

"Ne, Sasuke." Hinata walked up next to him.

"what is it this time..." Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"Can you call me Hinata-sama again." she asked with hopeful eyes.

"NO!" instant reply.

* * *

Thank you to who ever managed to finish reading this chapter, I know it's pretty terrible . I lack the skill to make things sound interesting OwO" but I'll try harder next time! [after the exams...] and again, thank you for reading =w=

note: the 'Shin' Sasuke first wrote means 'wishes'/'dream' something similar to that, and he changed it into 'heart' in the end, but they both can be read the same way :)


	5. Heartbeat ドキドキ

Hey guys, sorry about the late update . I was too distracted with other stuff . Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I kind of finished it in a hurry, I forgot what I was going to type OwO"

Hope you'll still be able to enjoy it though ^-^

* * *

"Shin-chan." Hinata called out to the puppy in front of her. The puppy was wide awake, all pumped up from the rest and care it got last night. It's adorable big eyes could just melt anyone's heart.

"Shin-chan~" Hinata called out again. The pup closed it eyes and faced Hinata while licking it's tongue.

"Shin-chan's so cute..." she touched his nose and it wiggled.

"Sasuke! Did you see that!" Hinata pointed out. It was seven in the morning, Sasuke was sleeping on the sofa, aka his bed. Tired from last night. He couldn't sleep for the whole night, too anxious for someone to call.

"Sasuke, are you asleep?" Hinata asked, Sasuke ignored her once again.

"Sasuke...." Sasuke winced his eyebrows together, he kept telling himself to ignore her, over and over, then the phone rang. Sasuke immediately jumped up.

"Hello?" Hinata picked it up. Sasuke's heart pound against his chest, like the drums playing right in front of him.

"ah, Haruno-san?" false alarm. Sasuke snatched the phone away from Hinata and hung it back up.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" with the lack of sleep, Sasuke was especially grumpy, he glared down at Hinata and went back to the sofa.

"Ne, Sasuke, stop being so grumpy." Hinata poked his arm.

"I'm not so leave me alone." he buried his face under the sofa cushion. Hinata couldn't be bothered pestering him anymore, so she went back to Shin.

"Shin-chan~" she started stroking it's head and scratching it's ears.

"Would you shut up about Shin-chan!" he snapped. Hinata stared at him for awhile, then her tears started to pour, while staring at Sasuke. His temper toned down and he went back to normal again.

"S-sorry...stop crying already." his tired and stressed out eyes soften at the sight of Hinata's crying self. Hinata nodded and wiped her tears away.

"you know, you're such a cry baby." he smirked.

"I-I am n-not...maybe a little..." she mumbled.

"a little? You cry when ever I raised my voice a little bit." he laughed.

"I-I wasn't crying! I-it's just, I-I have really bad control over my tears, y-you know that." she blushed. Sasuke looked at her embarrassed expression,

_Cute _he thought to himself.

"Hey, what time does are we going to visit the vet? Didn't that lady said we need to let her check up on Shin?" Sasuke laid back against the sofa in a slouch. Hinata looked around the room, she reached over to the bag that laid next to Shin's box carrier.

"Let's see...Hana-san wrote down the time yesterday, I wonder where it is." she brushed her hair behind her ears as she looked into the bag.

"you mean this card?" Sasuke held it up in between his fingers.

"Ya, let me see." she placed the bag aside and asked for it.

"heh, not if you make me a cup of coffee." he grinned.

"W-what? Give it to me, t-this is my house." she mumbled, reaching closer to the card.

"It's your fault for letting me stay here, so get me coffee." Hinata sulked like a baby, it was unusual for her to act so childish in front of people...especially a stranger.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata began to whine again, she jumped on the sofa next to Sasuke, stretched her whole body out for the small card.

"Haha, try and get it off me then." Sasuke sat up straight, leaned aside and more the card further away from Hinata.

"Sasu-" just a slight unbalanced step, Hinata tumbled down from the sofa, Sasuke quickly grabbed her, but he fell as well.

"H-Hey, you ok?" he asked, his eyes shut from the impact.

"Y-ya...b-but could you...get off me? I'm suffocating." indeed she was. Sasuke was stacked on top of her, his heavy body pressed against her chest, which made Hinata's face turned slightly purple from lack of oxygen, their faces were so close their nose could brush past each other. Sasuke quickly got off her, his face once again burn in fiery red.

"Let's see...10 am...I think we should be on our way out now." Hinata lifted the card up in the air and read it out loud with a giggle to end. She acted as if nothing just happened....of course not.

_Holy crap...Sasuke's face was so close to mine just now...I could feel his breathing on my face...calm down Hinata, don't start blushing now! _like hell she could control her emotions. Hinata could only hold back a few minutes, just enough that Sasuke went back upstairs to get some change of clothes...Hinata's _father's_ clothes that is. Hinata let out a long sigh, finally he's gone, and her face immediately reddened.

"Keep this a secret okay, Shin-chan." she touched the tip of Shin's nose, Shin barked, more like a squeaked of a stuffed animal before Hinata ran to her room to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"E-Excuse me..." Hinata popped a head behind the entrance door, she scanned her pale eyes around the room...no one was there, only noises of dogs and other animals could be heard.

"Would you get in there already." Sasuke pushed her inside, one had was carrying Shin in his arm, now squirming around like a fish out of water.

"I should have put him in his box..." Sasuke regretted carrying that pup in his arms like that.

"Don't be so loud, Sasuke!" Hinata hushed him. Sasuke looked down at her [since he's about a head taller than Hinata] and raised an eyebrow.

"I swear there's something wrong with your brain, why the f**k do we need to be quiet when we're just visiting the vet?" Hinata was about to talk back, but the back door opened.

"Ah, Hinata, you're here." Kiba exited from the back door with buckets in his hands. He wasn't wearing his favorite furry jacket that made him smell like a wild man, he was wearing just a plain T-shirt with some cargo pants...very...plain of him?

"Ah, Good morning Kiba-kun." Hinata greeted back as they walked towards each other.

"Oh, sis is on her way, why don't you take a seat first." Kiba grinned like the happy go lucky guy he is and entered the 'staff room' door. Sasuke was sitting next to Hinata, quite close together, the only thing that was separating them was Shin-chan.

_This is kinda of awkward... should I start a conversation? Oh god... _Hinata began to panic in her mind, she hated situations like these. Sasuke was too busy trying to hold Shin still before he runs off around.

"Stay still will ya." The puppy couldn't be bothered listening to him and squirmed around again, it managed to face Sasuke and decided to licked his face. Hinata was staring at them the whole time, damn Sasuke looks cute like that.

"You're here." Hana finally made her appearance.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata stood up immediately,

Hana

"Let's see here...What did you name him again?" Hana placed the small pup gently on the table for examination.

"Shin-chan/Sasuke-chan" both Sasuke and Hinata said at the same time, Shin looks up at both Hinata and Sasuke with a tilted head, there was a silence then.

"What the hell did you say my name?" Sasuke yelled out.

"I-I didn't know! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She really didn't mean to, she was thinking about Sasuke at the time.

"Okay..." Hana could feel the awkwardness between them, but continued examining Shin-chan.

"I swear there's something wrong with your brain." Sasuke shook his head with disappointment, Hinata just kept quiet. Shin didn't struggle around when Hana was examining him, he just sat there like a doll, looking at Sasuke.

"Well, he's healthy, that's a good sign, I'll do some test on him just in case...It'll take some time though." Hinata wrote down her details to Hana just in case.

"We'll be back for him later then." Sasuke said bluntly, he patted Shin's head and left.

"See you later Shin-chan, be a good boy okay." Hinata scratched his ear and followed Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke! W-Where are you going?" Hinata finally caught up to him.

"Home, You know how much time we're waisted? Someone would have called." that's right, they were expecting calls from people about Sasuke...Hinata completely forgot about Sasuke's 'case'.

"R-Right...sorry." she said quietly to herself and followed Sasuke's trail behind.

"...what are you doing?" Sasuke sounded pissed off for some reason.

"Eh?"

"I don't own this road, you could walk next to me you know." Hinata blinked blankly a few times and then snapped out.

"R-right!" she caught up to Sasuke, walking next to him...close by.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you think we could find your family within a month?" Hinata started a conversation. Sasuke looked at her with a questionable expression on his face, what was she thinking.

"What is that suppose to mean? Do you want me to leave as soon as possible?"

"N-No! I-I didn't mean it! I-I-" Sasuke loved to see her confused and flushed face, he couldn't help but laughed.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata shyly punched his arm, lightly.

"you call that a punch?" he snorted, Hinata blushed even more. On their way home, they went past a home center [something like a department store]

"Ne, Sasuke, let's go in there!" Hinata suggested, yet again Sasuke's confused.

"What for? Let's hurry up and go home already-"

"I wonder if they sell pet toys here..."

"Oi! Listen to people when they're talking to you!" Sasuke blindly followed her in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wohaaaa" Hinata was staring at the puppies through the glass window in an awe.

"Hey, we're not here to look at puppies, hurry up and buy the things you need and-"

"I wonder if I should get Shin-chan a friend..." Yet again, Sasuke was ignored.

"Do you even know how much it costs!" Sasuke pointed at the price tag stick on the window.

"Hm...it's not that much." Hinata was curious why Sasuke was so uptight about.

"Not that much? It's $900!" Hinata looked at Sasuke again.

"So?" she questioned him. Sasuke stare at her blankly and pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. Does this girl know anything about money?

"It's just half of the allowance I get in 2.5 weeks." Questioned answered. Now that Sasuke thought about it, her house is bigger than an average household...

".............."

".................."

"....................."

"Stop staring at me!" Sasuke flushed and turned away quickly.

"Let's see." Hinata picked up a few chew toys, none of them looked 'interesting' to her.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke popped a head behind her.

"Shin-chan's toys, what do you think Sasuke?" Hinata picked up a few.

"...those are cat toys." Hinata looked back at them...they were indeed.

"W-What about this one?" she picked up a bone shaped chew toy, it squeaked when Hinata squeezed it.

"I guess so...what about this one." Sasuke picked up a toy ball.  
"ah! That's cute too!" Hinata threw it into her basket.

_What is her definition of cute..._ Sasuke wondered.

"Ne, Sasuke..." She asked again.

"What?"

"Do you think Shin will be lonely?" her eye lids hung half closed, she looked sort of tired.

"Don't think so, he has both of us to play with." that didn't help Hinata at all.

"But you're going to leave soon anyway." She stood up and unfolded her skirt. She didn't want to feel lonely again, living in that house all alone everyday.

Not so long later, they came out from the home center with bags full of Shin's toys and other stuff.

"...we bought too much." Hinata giggled, Sasuke carried 2 bags full of Shin's belongings. Then Hinata's phone rang.

"Ah, it's Hana-san." she placed the bags aside and picked it up, within seconds, she hung up.

"Let's go pick up Shin-chan." She smiled back after she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Well we could if you didn't buy this ridiculous amount of things for Shin." Sasuke quickly made his way home, Hinata followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shin-chan~" Hinata threw the ball gently a beside Shin, he looked at it rolling back and forward, punched on and off the ball as he barked with excitement.

"Sasuke, come play with Shin-chan." Hinata was on the floor, which was surrounded by towels with dog images printed on them and the bed for Shin, as well as ridiculous amount of toys, any shape and sized.

"Give me a break already...where's lunch? I'm hungry." Sasuke laid there on the couch like he had a hung over.

"that's right! Shin-chan haven't had his lunch yet."

"I mean MY lunch!" Sasuke's never in a good mood when he's hungry. Hinata giggled and went to the fridge.

"I already made some this morning just in case you starve to death before I start cooking." She placed a bowl of pasta on the table beside Sasuke, he quickly got off and started eating like a wild animal.

"Shin-chan, you must be hungry, wait here and I'll go get you your lunch." she got off the floor and skipped her way to the kitchen again. Now it's just Shin and Sasuke, one on one... Shin stared at Sasuke with his cute round eyes, looking side to side once in a while, but always back at Sasuke. Sasuke did the same [while eating pasta at the same time]

"What do you want?" he narrowed his eyes, like a message saying 'It's my food, back off' look. Shin-chan whimpered and laid down, he licked his nose once in a while.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not giving you any." Sasuke turned away, and ate his pasta in a faster speed. Shin continued to look at him with those puppy dog eyes, he was begging for it.

Sasuke tried his best not to get distracted with Shin's puppy dog eyes, those irresistible look on his face. Any second now...

"Shin-chan, here you go!" Hinata placed the food bowl down, Shin quickly ran towards her. Talk about nice timing...

The door bell rang, Hinata turned off the gas and quickly made her way to it.

"Coming!" she called out, wuickly she wiped her hands dry and answered it.

"Hi there, Hyuuga-san." there stood a pink hair girl with a smile on her face. Compared to what Hinata was wearing, it was like placing coals next to diamonds.

"H-Haruno-san! W-What brings you here?" Hinata was embarrassed, she hid herself behind the door.

"I came here to inform you about your club president, it seemed that she sprained her wrist and won't be attending the club activities, so she wanted me to tell you that you're in charge for the time being." She handed her a letter.

"T-Thank you..." that's all Hinata could say.

"Well, it looked like you're busy, I'll be leaving now-"

"Hey, what took you so long." Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Hinata. Sakura's emerald eyes suddenly stretched opened like it was about to pop.

"S-Sasuke! S-sorry Haruno-san, I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata quickly slammed the door shut. Sakura was still standing there with shock. Since when was there a hot guy in Hinata's house....

"S-Sasuke! Why did you come out for!" Hinata pushed him to the couch.

"What did I do? Don't I have the free will to move around?" Sasuke didn't understand the situation back then, he sat back in a relaxed position.

"H-Haruno-san totally misunderstood! W-what should I do? She's going to get me expelled from school if this gets out..." Hinata walked back and forth, while she nibbled on her thumb. Then, something struck her. She turned her head at Sasuke, this might not be a bad idea.

"Why are you looking at me like that..." something unpleasant was about to unfold for Sasuke.

* * *

Thank you for reading TwT and congratulations for being able to survive my terrible style of writing until now TwT I'll seriously try my best next time! [if possible] Thank you again for reading ^w^


	6. Thank you アリガトウ

I deeply apologize that I neglected this fic for quite some time T.T I was distracted with so many things OAO [mainly Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II's out! Kyaaa! *SPOILERS*CIEL!]. And I'm sorry that my writing is crap, and getting worse by the minutes T-T please forgive me, I did say I tried, but I know it's not good enough =A= please enjoy this chapter if you can! again, I'm so sorry!

* * *

"Stay still..." Hinata stood on her tip toe.

"..." Sasuke tried to struggle. But Hinata gave him a nudge.

"Stop moving around." she gave him a shy glare.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke gently pushed her away.

"It doesn't hurt! Now stay still or this wig will come off easily." her fingers dug under his ear and back up again, Sasuke's head was being played around like a basketball, each strain of hair were pulled out form his head.

"Enough!" Sasuke pulled the loosely tied wig on his head off and thew it on the ground like it was some kind of garbage.

"There is no way in Hell I'm going to cross dress as a girl!" from what he was wearing now, that isn't going to convince anyone. He was forced to dress in one of Hinata's dresses that were too big for her.

"I-It's just temporary, I-I can't just walk into the school and enroll you! T-Tsunade-sama will be suspicious of me." Hinata was right, Tsunade had been famous at school for keeping every student in order, no one dared to do anything behind her back.

"What does this have any thing to do with it?" Sasuke plopped himself on the sofa, in a frilly skirt, he crossed his legs and stretches his arms around.

"I-I promise you I'll help with the handouts again after club activities! A-And, I-I was thinking, t-that you could pretend to be a mother-" Sasuke's eyes ripped apart like a packet of potato chips, something in his mind snapped and he glared at Hinata.

"What is that suppose to mean..." Sasuke glared at her with his eyes narrowed together sharply.

"W-Well, I-I wasn't, I-I didn't mean to..."

"Are you saying I'm a girl?"His face crept closer and closer.

"W-well, I-I-" before she knew it, their face were just barely an inch apart, she could feel the warm breath against her cheeks.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I'm not a woman?" he smirked as his eyes shined. Hinata's face burned up, her body unknowing pushed Sasuke away.

"S-Stop fooling around!" her heavy foot steps tumbled up the starts and locked herself in her own room.

"Che, it was only a joke." Sasuke sat on the floor, back hunched and legs crossed, he brushed his dark onyx bangs back, why did he even went so close to Hinata in the first place, he thought to himself. Looked into her pale innocent eyes, she and her skin was almost flawless, not a single sign of a pimple in sight, or maybe it's the make up...if she had any on her. Just thinking about it made Sasuke blushed insanely, at that time, he was glad Hinata wasn't there to see him in such state.

"Don't you dare say a word to her." Sasuke gently flicked his finger at Shin's forehead, Shin rolled aside and obviously pretended to be dead with his eyes looked up and down at Sasuke.

Everyone greeted each other with 'good morning's, lots of laughter filled the cold breezy air. The sound of high heels clicked clocked it's way clumsily towards the front gate of the school, everyone's eyes were wide opened like a gold fish, trailing the raven hair women who walked past them, her cloths were quite large in size, but it made he looked like a model or some sort. Next to her stood a plain girl, compared to the tall model like lady, she was nothing. All the guys whistled at her, the girls envied and admired her at the same time. The two made no eye-contact with the others, just wanted to head towards the main office. As soon as they were out of the sight of any people, she quickly took her heels out.

"Damn, these things hurt like hell! how do you girls even wear these feet killers?" With that comment, it was obvious that Sasuke had been forced into wearing a dress...and damn does he suit dressed like one to the point it was almost scary.

"I-I'm sorry, please bear with it a little longer." Sasuke couldn't believe he did this for her, such an embarrassing sacrifice he had to make.

"Mrs Uchiwa?" the deputy principal, known as 'Shizune' to everyone came to greet them. Sasuke quickly popped his heels back on, his toes pinched together and screamed out in pain...in his own mind of course.

"Y-Yes?" he forced out a voice as feminine as possible.

"I'm the deputy principal, Shizune. Tsunade-sama will be ready to speak with you. This way please." Shizune lead them into the principals office.

"O-of course." Sasuke cleared his throat into a sweet gentle voice.

"Hyuuga-san, homeroom is about to start, I suggest you go to class." Shizune brushed her hair back as she spoke to Hinata.

"Um, I-I" the bell rang. Hinata still haven't thought of an excuse yet.

"You don't want to be late now-ah, Aburame-kun, while you're on your way, take Hyuuga-san with you." A classmate of Hinata, Aburame Shino came walking past them. He wasn't tall, but still taller than Hinata but shorter than Sasuke, his hair looked like a beehive that were nicely combed. This boy never takes off his weird round sun-glasses, he was one the only one that was given special permission from Tsunade-sama herself to wear it at school grounds.

"Let's go Hinata." Shino's glasses shone when he tilted it back up the bridge of his nose.

"B-But-" Shino pulled her back towards the class. Hinata could only stare at Sasuke with the unwillingness of attending class, she stared at him with a teary eye like a attention seeking puppy, while being dragged away by her friends.

#Sasuke# Sasuke could almost hear her pathetic cry calling for him.

#just ignore here, just ignore her, just ignore her...#

"Uchida-san?" Sasuke snapped out from his embarrassment, Shizuna was looking at him with a slight suspicion.

"Ah, y-yes, coming." Sasuke smiled.

"Hyuuga-san." Sakura stood in front of Hinata's desk, she looked up into the emerald goddess in front of her.

"Y-Yes, H-Haruno-san?" oh ya, she forgot what happened yesterday.

"Can I have a word with you." Sakura showed a serious face, Hinata knew what she was going to talk about. Hinata doesn't stand a chance lying to Sakura, she can sniff out anything from anyone, all Hinata could do was nod and follow her.

"..."

"..." both of them didn't say a word, the silence between them was a nightmare.

"Hyuuga-san, I think you know why I've been meaning to talk to you about." Sakura's focus was glaring at Hinata, eating her alive.

"Um, um, I-I"

"Well, Hyuuga-san?" Hinata was stuck between 2 choices, either to lie or tell her about the truth.

"I-I, I don't know what to say..."

"for starters, you can at least tell me why is there a man at your house." Sakura leaned back with her chest held high and her arms crossed, it's obvious she's trying to tell Hinata's she's growing very impatient.

"U-Um, I-I-"

"Hey, the bell already rang quite awhile ago..." A hand cropped around Hinata's shoulder, it sent the poor girl up in the air with her soul out of her body.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The teacher was tall, weirdly dressed as if he was some kind of ninja cosplay fanatic is their homeroom teacher.

"The bell rang awhile ago, why aren't you two in class?" he asked,

"You're the one that's late sensei." Sakura commented.

"I had to help an old lady on the way to class..."

"where on earth will there be an old lady from the office to the classroom?" Sakura, event hough she's a student, she kicked the teacher into the classroom as if he was one of her friend.

"Hyuuga-san." Sakura snapped Hinata out before returning to class.

"We'll settle this later..." she glared at her, leaving Hinata close to tears.

"Alright class, settle down." Class 2-B's homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi was half an hour late to homeroom...again. He lets out a loud cough as he tries to catch the student's attention. Everyone looked back at him and went back to their seats.

"I'm going to take a role so everyone shut up." Should a teacher really say "Shut up" to his students?

"Now I'll leave it up to your class rep." Kakashi lets out another cough before he headed out. Hinata had been staring out the window the whole time, her heart hadn't stop beating fast since Shino pulled her away half an hour ago.

"Good morning class, we have one good news I've just received from Tsunade-sama herself a few minutes ago, we're going to have a new transfer student to our class." The class started to go on an uproar, the guys hopped it was a girl and the girls wished it was a guy, Sasuke cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Quiet guys, anyways, I don't know who this person is yet, but I know he or she will be arriving tomorrow morning, so everyone, please be nice!" everyone cheered, except for Hinata, who still had her eye fixed out the window. The bell suddenly rang, everyone moved around their seats, and yet again, Hinata's the didn't even move a muscle. All she could think of was _I wonder if Sasuke got in. _or _what will happen if they found out he's actually a man? _And _what will happen __if Sasuke gets arrested for being a crossdresser?_

"Hinata? Hello, are you there?" Yamanaka Ino waved her hands at Hinata's dazed off face,

"Huh? Ah, Ino..."

"What do you mean 'huh', the first period just started and we have P.E...seriously, what's wrong with you? You're dozing off today, something wrong?" Ino was Hinata's first friend at the first day of school. Her long platinum blond hair dipped under the bring golden sun made her looked like a princess, she would be the only one that has the criteria to compete with Konoha's queen, Haruno Sakura.

"N-Nothing at all, I-I'm fine." Hinata quickly stood up and ran out the classroom, Ino lets out a long sigh, Hinata's just so clumsy.

"Where are you planning on going without your P.E gear?"

One by one, they ran in high speed, their feet brushed against the course floor, then leaped out into the thin air, arched their back and kicked the air as they landed on the soft mat.

"Okay, Inuzuka, you're up next." Kurenai-sensei blew her whistle. A wild looking boy screamed out 'yahoo' and out of the boy's group, he raced towards the pole, after he did his jump, he ran off hi-5-ing his friends.

"Not until I say start you moron!" Kurenai had to chase him back from being a complete fool. While the girls sat in rows, waiting for their sensei to return with the class clown.

"I wonder what the new transfer student will be like, I can't wait! I hope it's a guy!" one of them said, everyone began to huddle together, squealing about their imagined prince charming, Hinata dozed off again.  
"Hinata, snap out of it, you seemed tired."

"Oh, no-nothing, nothing at all...s-so what were you guys talking about?" she tried to change the subject, she did try her best to stay focused.

"About the new transfer student, we don't know if it's going to be a guy or a girl, so everyone's being so anxious about it.

"I'll let you guys know a secret." Sakura invited herself into the conversation, everyone turned their attention to her.

"Tsunade-sama gave me a few details about this person, it's a boy." she winked. All the girls squeal with excitement and their fan-girl scream. Hinata's brain snapped, a boy...transfer student, she couldn't believe she forgot about Sasuke!

"H-Haruno-san..." even though it's not the best idea to ask your class rep about the new transfer student when she's not through with it, but Hinata still needs to take the chance to leave her heart at peace.

"Yes?" Sakura replied with an annoyed tone.

"D-Do you happen to know the name of the new transfer student?" Sakura looked over at Hinata, her expression immediately change, hesitated to reply her question.

"Haruno, you're up." Kurenai-sensei finally returned with the Inuzuka idiot tied up somewhere.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out then." Sakura stood up from her soft dirt as she dust the dirt off, she made her way to the high jump post. Hinata looked down at her shoes, her heart was feeling unease, she was never good at making friends, people just hate her for who she is, especially female classmates.

"So what if she's the only one that knows his name, right Hinata." Ino sent a hand and patted her back, trying to comfort her a bit. The timid girl could only smile back as if nothing was going on, the endurance of being treated like she has no existence. Today is going to end long and tiring.

3rd period bell rang, it's about time for break time. Everyone got out of their seats and raced off to the cafeteria, as song remained in the class with their lunch they brought from home.

"Ne, Hinata, are you listening to me?" Ino waved her chopsticks around, she was sitting in front of Hinata, with the desk merged into one for spaces. Hinata had been spacing out again, since she spent all her time dressing up Sasuke, she forgot to bring her lunch, the only thing she had to consume now is a carton of milk.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You're starting to annoy me there..." Ino popped in a mouth full of rice.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan. I'm just distracted today, that's all-"

"Ne, ne! Look at that!" a group of girls hovered around the window, some squeal with excitement and others in an awe.

"I'll be back." Ino excused herself from her seat and asked one of the squealing girls. There was some mumbling, too far away from Hinata to be heard, then there was smiling and finally, Ino turned her sight out the window. Her face showed with surprise, her mouth gapped with an awe like the others.

"Hinata! Come look!" Ino hurried her friend, and Hinata did what she was told.

"Have you seen him around? I wonder what school he goes to!" one of the classmate asked. To Hinata's belief, she ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

"H-Hinata!" Ino tried to follow her, but that girl ran faster than she expected.

"What's with her?" no one knew.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out in a hurry, Sasuke was leaning against the school gate, his clothing had change, which would mean he went home after this morning.

"O, hi." Sasuke replied just that.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata stopped her path with heavy breathing when she spoke.

"You forgot your lunch." he handed over the bag he carried around over to her. She was confused and surprised all together, why would someone like Sasuke actually bring her lunch, it doesn't suit his personality at all.

"What are you staring at? I don't have all day." he shove the bag at Hinata with his usual annoyed face. The girl was still lost in the moment of confusion, she didn't know what to say other than.

"Thank you."

"D-Don't thank me. I was just on my way home." As if Hinata's stupid enough to forget that she was the one who dressed him up as a girl in the morning.

"I'm going home...and here." he shove something else onto her.

"What is it?" Hinata took a peak inside the bright red plastic bag.

"You promised this morning didn't you?" Inside the bags were filled with piles of handouts Hinata and Sasuke made, nicely stacked on top of each other.

"I'll wait for you at the same place as last time. Don't be late." Sasuke gave a friendly pat on the head, and ruffled up her hair as if she was a child. Something warm and fluffy butterflied inside of Hinata, not sure what it was, but it's comfortable, she wished this feeling will never end.

"oh! That reminds me. T-This morning...how did it go?" she tilted her head like a curious puppy.

"I'm going to school tomorrow. I still haven't bought my school uniform yet so-"

"Wait for me here after school!" Sasuke was lost in a moment of confusion and asked again.

"I'll finish club activities early today and we'll go buy your school uniform!" Sasuke's face flushed, he could do nothing but simply nod.

"I'll...see you then. Thank you!" she smiled to him before heading back to her classroom. Hinata's heart were filled with fluffy clouds and hot chocolate with marshmallows that melted, she's was so happy. But little does she know, somewhere nearby, someone was hiding with a hideous sense of aura, directed at Hinata personally.

* * *

Thank you for enduring my terrible writing until now TwT.


	7. Maybe I like sweet things 甘い物が好きかしら

Thank you everyone for the reviews =w= I really appreciate it!

Here's chapter 7! I tried my best to update it as soon as possible :3

I wrote it in a rush, since I forget things really easily [seriously] so there's gonna be a lot of mistakes in this chapter xP

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hyuuga! You're late!" Tenten yelled out to her, Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she slid the door open to the dojo. She chuckled back, showing off her friendly nature towards the frightened Hinata.

"Y-Yes, S-senpai?"Hinata's fingers unconsciously fidget and hooked together, her low self-esteem was starting to show.

"Don't be so dense, I was only joking." Tenten brushed out a cheeky smile, it was still uncomfortable for Hinata.

"Y-Yes, s-sorry."

Everyone was getting changed into their traditional Kyuudou gear. The sleeves were short and rolled up till their shoulders, their black leathered _muneate_ [chest protector] were tied around, their _Hakama _flowed down and eclipsed their legs away were worn tightly around the hip where the _obi_ was embracing the waist. Hinata had some trouble putting on her glove with just one hand, the 3 fingered _yugake_ was worn over the soft cotton _shitagake _[I don't really know what they call it in english so go to this website if you want to know what they are: . ],tied around the wrist. The doujo was silent, everyone payed full concentration on what's in their hands, the bow was their weapon, and something they treasure. All the members of the club sat in rows.

"U-um, t-the president said that sh-she'll be back in a few d-days, s-so she sent everyone her r-regards. L-Let's try out best!" there was only echoes of silence.

"I-I'm s-sorry, um, that'll be all." she bowed after she presentation and went back to her spot. The girl next to her flinched a bit when Hinata sat back down, she smiled back uneasily. Hinata could only smile back in return.

Hours had just past, everyone worked hard training their butts off Hinata payed full concentration on her bow and arrow, they stood there in her graceful and sturdy position, firmly stretched the bow string, held and sandwiched between the gloved fingers, she drew it further and further away from the bow, and finally, she released the arrow, it spun and flew away, head struck at the target in front of them. It wasn't over yet, another arrow was prepared to be shot again.

"Nice job Hina-chan!" Ten ten broke Hinata's efforts off, her arrow went flying somewhere else.

"I'm sorry!" Tenten quickly apologized.

"I-It's alright." Hinata took it all in, she knew it wasn't Tenten's intention to cause her to loose attention. Since then, Hinata kept missing her target, even with the effort she put in, it's useless.

"Hey, did you see that, it's sempai's fault isn't it, she made Hinata loose her concentration." a girl whispered to her friend, the other replied, bit it was too vague to hear what she mumbled.

"Hey!" Tenten heard over the girls, her face of an ogre was starting revel itself.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Are you guys trying to accuse me?" the two girls just glared back at her and walked away, mumbling something else to themselves.

"Hinata, I-I didn't actually mean to-"

"It's alright sempai, I understand." Hinata smiled sweetly back, then her phone interrupted.

"S-sorry." she clumsily stumble her way to her bag. It was a phone call from an unknown caller.

"H-Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"...oi"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm at the school receptionist." Hinata looked back at the number of and popped the phone back next to her hear.

"S-Sasuke" she asked with a slight sense of doubt.

"Oh nah, it's Santa Clause telling you that you're on the good girl's list and asking you to pick up your present." obvious sarcasm.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll be right there as soon as possible!" Hinata quickly hung up the phone. But wait, how did Sasuke manage to call her? He didn't even have her number. Now that she thought about it, since that day, Sasuke haven't called her name once.

"Um, S-Sempai, I-I'll be excusing myself early today, t-there's something important I need to do, w-would you mind-" Tenten smiled back kindly and nodded.

"I'll lock up the dojo when everyone leaves, my way of saying sorry." she sticked her tongue out cheekily and a slight embarrassment on her face.

"T-Thank you sempai!, I-I'll be going now." Hinata quickly rushed off with her bags,

"Hina-chan, you might want to get changed first."

Sasuke had been waiting next to the reception for awhile now, his back leaned against the wall, acting all cool and collective, as some girls walked past him to do their errands, they couldn't help but blushed and sent out rays of suddection at him, too bad Sasuke's eyes were closed, he was taking a rest in the middle of the day, people would find it weird but some how, Sasuke managed to pulled it off. The annoying giggles of girls walked past him, mumbles and squeals, he couldn't even clear his mind off with all these people in his comfort zone.

"S-Sasuke?" A shadow eclipsed over his tilted face, as he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of sweet and innocent ones with a hint of lavender.

"You're here." he pushed himself off the wall, his arms stretched like a lazy cat and let out a tired yawn.  
"Y-You didn't get enough sleep yesterday?" she asked curiously.

"ya...sorta." who could sleep when they don't know what's going to hit them the next day. Sasuke stayed up all night thinking about the possibility of what Hinata might to do him.

"W-Well, I-I got off club activities early today, s-shall we go?" Sasuke nodded.

"H-How was it Sasuke?" Hinata sat there waiting, a few minutes passed and Sasuke was in the changing rooms, trying out the uniforms.

"I'm coming out, and I don't want to hear a word from you." Hinata giggled to herself and agreed to Sasuke's request. When the curtains flung opened, a well build figure reviles himself. Sasuke was wearing the Konoha uniform, a dark blue blazer with matching toruses, what was strange of him was the red tie actually suit him, contrasting his unknown gentle nature that he hid behind his grievous face. Hinata was speechless, she wanted to comment on the weird looking tie around his neck, but she didn't have the courage to.

"What is it? What are you staring at?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he turned his back to the mirror. Hinata hinted to him about his tie, as she pointed to her neck, it was quite difficult to keep quiet and tell him that he looked like a total idiot not knowing how to properly tie a tie around his neck.

"me chin? I didn't eat anything before." Sasuke tried brushing his chin, hoping there something would come off.

"um..." Hinata tried again, Sasuke only glared back at her with a confused look. Hinata had enough of their little game of charades, she got off her seat and fixed his tie properly for him.

"Y-Your tie, it wasn't done properly.", her face stained with blushes, she did not dared to look at Sasuke in the eye, especially when she's so close to him.

"How was it? Does the size fit?" Shizune suddenly appeared out of no where. She happened to met up with them before and wanted to assist them with uniforms. Hinata quickly released Sasuke's tie and stood back.

"It's fine." Sasuke looked aside, obviously he tried to avoid eye contact with Hinata as well.

"I see, well, as long as you're happy with it. Funny how you look exactly like you mother...talk about genetics." Shizune laughed to herself.

"Y-Ya, I get that a lot." goosebumps were sent all the way up Sasuke's body, the thought of himself in a dress was a nightmare, as soon as he got home, he threw the dress into the dirty laundry pile even though it was won only for less than 3 hours.

"Well, I'll be going now, you know where to find me when you need me, or you could ask Hyuuga." Shizune smiled at Hinata before she walked away. There was an awkward silence between them, Sasuke tried to act as if nothing has happened, but it failed, the thought of Hinata being a housewife wondered around his mind, he tried his best not to show it, it's just not his character at all.

"Um, I-I'll go pay for the uniform!" Hinata screamed out loud, everyone in the shop stared at her and just froze on their spot, including Sasuke.

"*sigh* you're very weird." Sasuke lets out a low chuckles as he brushed his hair back. Hinata was flushed, she embarrassed herself in front of everyone, and Sasuke.

"Well, we don't have all day, the hand outs won't fly off by themselves." Sasuke pulled the curtain back and covered himself as he changed back.

"Are you done there?" Sasuke was still surrounded by girls they all tried to rip the hand outs off his bare hand one by one and some even wrote down their number on it and shove it back.

"A-Almost." as if...Hinata still had piles in the bag, she only managed to hand out a few, she sat there on the exact same spot as loast time, mourning over her failure.

"You really are slow aren't you? I think it has something to do with your confidence." Sasuke shoved the girls away, he acted all kind and sweet towards Hinata, as if he was flirting with her, just to get the girls off his back.

"Che, he has a girlfriend..." one by one, they finally left her. Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief.

"W-well, i-if you call my name once in a while, maybe I would have some confidence." Hinata mumbled to herself. Sasuke heard her loud and clear, but he pretended he didn't, what could he reply? That he was too embarrassed to call her 'Hinata'? Oh wait, he forgot he had to address has as 'Hinata-SAMA'.

"Hey, I've been thinking." Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"W-What is it?"

"what will happen if I'm not what you think I am?" Hinata blinked with confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have no memory of my family or my past, maybe I've spent all my life living in the same alley, homeless and abandoned since I was born. Maybe there's no point handing out these-"

"D-Don't say that!" Hinata stood up immediately, the hand outs on her lap scattered around her.

"I-I man, i-it's not pointless!" her face flushed, it was her first time that she spoke out loud.

"w-what I'm t-trying to say is, t-that...even if you are lonely from the start, you shouldn't think of the worse, m-maybe you were given a chance to s-start a new life..." her sentence gradually faded away. Sasuke looked back down at his feet. The day when he was found by Hinata, he felt frustrated unable to remember anything about himself, but some how, these frustrations were slowly locked away as he spend more time with her.

"You know I can't be staying with you for the rest of my life." Sasuke smirked.

"I-I know...b-but I-I just wanted to help, a-at least until you find you family, r-remember." Sasuke nodded and finally smiled, Hinata's face lit up when she saw the gentle smile that came from Sasuke.

"Here, I'll help you hand a few out." Sasuke bent over and started collecting the scattered information on the floor.

"AH!" Hinata suddenly called out, Sasuke's heart skipped a few beats from her sudden outburst.

"what?"

"We forgot about Shin-chan!"

Sasuke was lying on the couch, half dead with his head leaned back. Hinata was in the kitchen fixing up dinner for them. The air was cold and silent, no one made a noise, that included Shin.

It happened not so long ago, when Hinata and Sasuke returned home...

"Shin-chan!" Hinata burst into the door, everything seemed normal, the furnitures weren't shredded into particles, the floor weren't stained with unknown stench. Sasuke's head was pinching his brains out, he felt guilty that he forgot about Shin when he returned to get changed, all the can hoped for was that Shin's alive and in one piece.

"Shin-chan!" Hinata called out to Shin again. There was no reply, Sasuke's heart beat faster and faster, things aren't looking so well so far.

"Sasuke, where's Shin?" Hinata asked, her eyebrows frown together, worried.

"I-I...I don't know." he acted cool with a straight face.

"Shin-chan, where are you?" Hinata searched around the house, the living room, her room, and the bathroom.

"He's not here." Hinata lets out a long sigh, Sasuke was standing right behind her, his body froze and his head begun to spin.

"I'll go check father's room." she exited the bathroom and ran up stairs. Sasuke didn't move a muscle, his eyes encountered the toilet bowl, the lid was closed. Thousands of puppy's cries echoed in his head, thoughts of the unimaginable roamed around his imagination. Sasuke swallowed hard and slowly lifted the lip up.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke dropped the lid and jumped back, his feet missed and slipped into the bath tub, causing his whole body to crumble down into the tub. His soul almost flew out of his body and lingered half way.

"Sasuke! I found him!" Hinata rushed down the stairs with Shin in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she looked at him, he was leaning against the bathtub, with his eyes ripped opened, it almost looked as if his pupils turned red from the fright.

"A-Are you there?"Hinata walked over to him and waved at his face. Sasuke finally snapped out after his soul returned to him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he stood back up, but he didn't realize the tub was still wet, his feet once again slipped and he tumbled back down, this time, he dragged Hinata along wit him, Shin managed to wiggled off Hinata's loose grasp.

Both of them had their eyes closed, the both took a peak at the same time, Sasuke's face was no where to be found, she lifted her head up and felt something on her lips. They both froze in position with their lips just touched. Hinata was on top of Sasuke, one of her arm landed on his chest and the other on his hand, Sasuke's position was supporting her, and himself from sinking his whole body into the tub. Shin then suddenly barked, he broke the atmosphere between them, Hinata quickly got off Sasuke and rush back up into her room without a word. Sasuke was still stunned in his position, everything was a blur to him. He touched his lips softly, the taste of Hinata's lips was still there, a sweet and minty feeling. Even though he hated sweet things, he didn't hated it.

"D-Dinner's ready." Hinata softly mumbled, loud enough that Sasuke got off the sofa and took a seat across from her. Shin ran stubbly towards his new food bowl next to Hinata, with his name carved onto it. Both of them didn't say a word, Sasuke would occasionally look up at Hinata, but she kept her head down the whole time, with her bang hid her face.

"Hey-"

"Y-YES?" Hinata cried out, her face was still red from earlier, Sasuke just brushed it aside.

"pass me the soy sauce." Hinata quickly got up and placed it in front of him, then back to her meals. Sasuke looked at her with his eyes narrowed, who knows how longs his short temper could last for.

"Are you just gonna avoid me for the rest of your life?" he commented, Hinata shook her head with it still facing down.

"*sigh* you know, that wasn't a kiss at all." Hinata looked up at him, her lips pinched together as if she was about to cry.

"That wasn't a kiss, you didn't touch my lips, it was just my chin...now can we go back to normal? I don't like this atmosphere." Sasuke continued eating his meal.

Hinata blankly looked at him, his blush faded away and she smiled to herself.

"Sasuke." she called out to him, he only replied with a 'Hm'

"I made _Shiruko_ (red bean soup) with glutinous rice for tonight's dessert, make sure you drink some, I've put a lot of effort into making it." Hinata smiled sweetly to him. Sasuke's chopsticks almost dropped when he heard he had to drink it, he was tortured by sweet things again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll update chapter 8 asap OAO


	8. I feel sick 気分が悪い

Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, school's starting in less than 24 hours and I had to prepare T.T don't really want to go back to school...anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! it kinda of got out of tracked xP and I need to speed up the story a little...

* * *

"Sasuke, it's about time to wake up." Hinata gently nudge Sasuke. Since the day she brought him back, he had been sleeping on the sofa, and that isn't the most comfortable place to spend the night, let alone sleeping on that couch until he reunites with his family again.

"Just leave me be..." Sasuke had to help finish the whole pot of red bean soup from last night, he felt like dying in the morning.

"It's time to wake up, you're going to school remember!" Hinata nudged him again. Being a girl that lives (used to) live alone in a huge house with a rich family background doesn't make her giving off airs to people, and certainly she doesn't have to nag a teenage boy to wake up in the morning like a mother.

"fine...geez..." Sasuke brushed her hands away and sat up, he stretched his arms around with a last long yawn.

"You better get dressed, I'll make breakfast and lunch." Hinata smiled sweetly back as she puts on her apron.

"Do you love to cook or something?" Sasuke randomly asked.

"Y-Yes...b-but since I'm alone, I don't do much cooking...until you came." she turned on the stove and placed the heavy pot on it.

"Now quickly get change." she shooed him off.

"Yes mother." Sasuke replied with a sarcastic tone to it. Mother...if only he remember what she looked like, or at least her name.

"Good morning Shin-chan." Shin came snuggling off the couch, where Sasuke's blanket was and came running towards Hinata.

"You're such a good boy...funny how you're really well trained for a stray dog."

"He's not a stray dog." Sasuke commented before heading into the bathroom.

"How would you know?" Hinata asked curiously. To be honest, Sasuke doesn't know at all, he just have this sense that Shin's not a stray dog.

"Just go back to cooking." he slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke was fully dressed in his blazer and all, since it was winter.

"Sasuke, are you done?" Hinata knocked on the door. Sasuke ignored her and tried to fix his tie, he seriously need to learn how.

"Oi." He opened the bathroom door, and found Hinata in her new apron. Somehow, he love to see her in an apron, not in an erotic way, but in a sense that makes him feel like home.

"What is it?" Hinata turned around with a spatula in her hand.

"help me with me tie." he stood there and pointed to his crooked red tie. Hinata quickly turned off the heat and wiped her hands.

"There, all done." she gently pat his chest and walked off. Sasuke looked back at himself in the mirror, the tie sat there neatly, it wasn't even too tight or too loose, just perfect.

"Sasuke, here's your lunch." Hinata placed a lunch box wrapped around by a navy blue _furoshiki _(the cloth Japanese people tie around their lunch box,she placed it next to her own, which was also tied in the same color furoshiki. He stared at the lunch box for a while, his mind played games on him again, he started hallucinating about having sweet red bean soup for lunch...that haunted him for the whole night.

"I'll get changed now, why don't you eat your breakfast first." Hinata hung the apron back on the wall and head upstairs. She quickly changed from her pyjamas into her school uniform, no time for a shower now. Hinata picked up her bag on her way and ran down the stairs. She thew her bag on the sofa and sat down on her seat, the usual, across from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you haven't touched your breakfast yet." she noted, Sasuke had been sitting there since Hinata went upstairs, Sasuke looked up and at her and picked up his chopsticks. Could it be he waited for her to have breakfast together? Hinata wondered.

"I don't want Nattou." Sasuke complained again. Every morning, he would complain about nattou.

"Don't be so fussy, I made you something else to wash off the taste of nattou later." Hinata felt as if she was a mother, forcing her child to eat fermented beans and then treating him with something sweet...no, something bitter is more like it.

"Are you excited today, Sasuke?" Hinata asked with her chopsticks picked up her rick and popped it into her mouth.

"No." Sasuke simply replied. He was trying to show his temper like a little child getting attention from their mother. Hinata paused her meals for awhile, thinking back when the day she found Sasuke and compared to now, she wonders what was on his mind, why was he being distant gradually.

"U-Um, Sasuke, I-I was wondering..." Hinata continued with her meals again.

"..."

"well, I was thinking...I-I need help around the house a-and, um...I-I'll pay you to help me." she said.

"?" Sasuke looked up curiously.

"I mean, since you'll be making new friends and maybe even being asked to go on dates, y-you'll need some pocket money right." she's right. Sasuke had been freeloading around the house and has done nothing but being a burden to her.

"You don't have to w-worry, I-I won't torture you or anything, t-the pay is decent." Sasuke placed his chopsticks back down and head to his bag. He didn't spoke a word since. Hinata's face fell, maybe she had angered him, she wondered.

The whole trip to school wasn't far, but the silence between them made it forever to reach. Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself. Usually, he would make sarcastic comments about Hinata's breakfast with nattou and they would have a friendly argument over it. But now, none of them spoke a word to each other until they arrived school.

"I-I'll be heading to class now. S-See ya." Hinata forced a smile on her face and brushed by eye contact with him before running off. She didn't realize where she was going and ran straight towards someone.

"I-I'm sorry." she quickly got up and apologized.

"O? Hinata." It was that blond Naruto. Hinata's face flushed once again when their eyes met. She stared into his clear blue eyes, such sky and pure color.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto placed a hand over her forehead under her bangs, just to check her temperature, but it only made her face redder.

"You don't look so well." Naruto pulled out something from his bag.

"Here, hope it'll cheer you up a bit." it was a 'Naruto' shaped candy she assumed it wasn't ramen flavor.

"T-thank you." she accepted it when Naruto placed on her hand.

"I'll catch you later in class! Tsunade-baa had something to give me an ear full of again." he chuckled to himself and ran off. Hinata froze there in her own time. She almost forgot that Naruto was in her class, she was too focused on Sasuke's issues yesterday.

Everyone in class gathered around in their 'groups' the guys would hover around each other, and some girls would try to flirt around as well. What was most obvious of all was all of the girls were cramped around the window, just to get a view of something, or someone.

"Hey! Did you see him?"

"ya! The same guy! And he's wearing our school uniform!"

"oh lord! Please let him be the new transfer student." Hinata could care less who they were talking about, her mind was sent to lala land for now, all she could think of was Naruto's smile, she felt like such an ultra shoujo girl right now.

"Hey Hinata! Did you see the new student?" Ino planted herself in front of Hinata's desk. Hinata saved her lala land for later and shook her head.

"there's only one word to describe him...perfect!" Ino squealed like a little girl, it had been awhile since Hinata heard that squeal.

"I-Is that so." Hinata answered with only a slight interest.

"Yes! Come on! Have a look at him- OH? He's gone!" All the girls whined. Hinata went back to her seat, Kakashi was going to be late again, so she took out her pencil and started playing tricks around with her finger. Not so long later, Kakashi entered the class room...in time for once.

"Alright everyone, settle down... I know you are all surprised that I'm early to homeroom time, but don't get used to it...anyways, we have a new student. Come on in." Everyone held their breath, the girls chant their wished in their mind, and the boys, still hopped it was a girly. The door slid open, Kakashi wrote the name on the board and stood aside.

"Introduce yourself." he smiled with his eyes. The footsteps stopped and faced everyone else.

"Uchiwa Sasuke..." was all he said. The guys yelled out with disappointment and while the girls stared at him as if he was god. Hinata's pencil dropped on her desk and rolled off on the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sasuke was standing in front of her. Who would have thought it was so co-incident. Sasuke transferred to her school, new transfer student, Hinata wanted to hit herself hard, how did she not thought of this before?

"You can sit where ever you want. Sasuke-kun." All the girls pulled their chairs closer as Sasuke walked past them, their eyes filled with heart shapes and aura that tried to attract him, until.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm the class rep, if there's anything you need, just tell me." Sakura sent some shock wave to him, hoping she could 'electrified' Sasuke with her 'charms'

"Sure, what ever." Sasuke brushed his shoulder past her and stood next to Hinata.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked with a killer smirk. The girl next to Hinata shook her head like a bubble head, she didn't know what to do when there was a guy like Sasuke spoke to her. Sakura narrowed her eyes with anger, she pushed the guy next to her off his desk and approached Sasuke.

"You know, I have an empty seat right here next to me, why don't you sit there instead? I'll show you around the school after class-" but she was cut off.

"You're annoying." Sasuke commented. There was silence then, the girl quickly packed her belongings and immediately left her desk.

"Oi! Teme!" a loud roar of annoyance filled the silent air. Everyone turned their attention to the noisy blond.

"Don't talk like that to Sakura-chan!" it was Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata blushed when Naruto stood up from his desk and approached Sasuke, her shyness started to show again. Sasuke saw how Hinata acted, his heart ache with jealousy which he refused to accept.

"Hmph." Sasuke pulled the chair back and wanted to sit down, but Naruto stopped him.

"Apologize to Sakura-chan." Naruto demanded. The prideful Sasuke refused, they stared into each other's eyes with hate, the whole class could feel their wrath.

"Well that was fun, why don't you guys sit back down..." Kakashi pressured Naruto's shoulders down and threw him back to his seat.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! I'm not through with him yet!" Naruto burst out again.

"Oh Naruto..." he brought his face closer.

"If you want to know what my left eye looks like, I'll show you what hell is in the next few minutes, I suggest you shut up." his face looked horrified with a devil's urge to kill. Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. Kakashi smiled back and shot a look at Sakura, who can only glared back. Hinata felt so embarrassed sitting next to the whole incident, it's obvious some girls were shooting some glares at Hinata. Sasuke sat down next to Hinata with a grin on his face.

"What ar you doing?" Hinata hissed at Sasukem only loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke still refused to talk to her but kept the grin on his face.

The bell rang after the 3rd period, the girls suddenly swarm around Sasuke as soon as the teacher left. They started asking questions about him.

"Hey, Uchiwa-kun, can I call you Sasuke-kun?"

"Uchiwa-kun, do you have a cell phone? Can we exchange numbers"

"Uchiwa-kun! Do you have a girlfriend?" and so one they went. Hinata managed to escape the 'Sasuke fan-girl group' and join Ino, but sadly, she turned to the 'dark' side. Hinata could only sit quietly by herself next to the window having a light conversation with Kiba, while drinking a milk...like always. It had only been a few hours and Sasuke's fanclub had been booming, even girls from other class came to visit him and hid behind the door just to take a peak.

_Maybe I should keep track with my work in the library..._Hinata thought to herself.

"Um, I-I'm going to the library, w-would you like to come along, Kiba-kun?" she asked.

"Sorry Hinata, I promised Shino I'll help him up his bug collecting, I'll walk you there, since I'll be passing by." Hinata smiled back sweetly and waved to him as he waited for her outside. She sneakily collected the books she needed and swiftly escaped the crowd surrounded Sasuke.

"Yo, Hinata." Naruto accompanied her. Hinata's face changed colors as soon as she heard his voice.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she her hands went numb, all her books fell on the floor.

"haha, I see you're still clumsy as ever." Naruto chuckled as he helped her with her books, Hinata smiled back with embarrassment.

"Um, t-thank you for the candy t-this morning." Sasuke over heard Hinata's and Naruto's conversation through the crowd of screaming fangirls.

"oh, no problem! I have a lot of them at home so I just give it out to random people."

"I still appreciate it." Sasuke's forehead twitched, how can this girl be so so...! He thought to himself, either she's blinded by love or she's just plain stupid.

"Where are you heading?" Naruto asked.

"J-Just to the library, I-I'm thinking about catching up w-with the class, s-since I'm not really good with my studies-"

"What are you talking about? You're one of the smartest people in class." Smart people? Another vein popped out of Sasuke's forehead.

"um, t-thank you..." Hinata's blush darkened.

"Hey, can you help me with my math? I have no idea what Kakashi-sensei was talking about in class." they both laughed. The third vein exploded from Sasuke's face, he stood up from his seat, the loud bang caught everyone's attention, but it just made the girls asked more question about his behavior.

"Come with me." Sasuke pushed the girls aside and pulled Hinata away from Naruto, her books fell off her embrace once again as she was being pulled away by a tyrant. Kiba was dumbfounded when he say Sasuke pulling Hinata.

"What just happened?" Ino asked herself within the group of girls.

"W-Wait, S-sasuke!" Hinata was finally freed from Sasuke's grasp, they happened to end up in the canteen, everyone lined up with pre-paid coupons in their hand while waiting for their meals.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke simply stated.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm still hungry."

"D-didn't I make you lunch?" Sasuke's eyes twitched again, he was indeed hungry, Hinata seemed to pack very little lunch for him.

"2 rice balls isn't going to fill up my stomach." Hinata blinked at him.

"2 rice balls?" she repeated again.

"don't make me repeat what I said."

"but I made you _Makunoichi[_a popular type of Japanese bento which consists of fish, meat, pickles, eggs and vegetables along with rice and an umeboshi.]" this time, it was Sasuke's turn to blink back.

Hinata quickly rushed back to class and returned within minutes or less with her un-eaten lunch. She quickly unwrapped the furoshiki and lifted the lid up. Everything sat there nicely, the meat, pickles, eggs, everything was untouched.

"we must have mixed it up...Y-you can have mine then..." a loud growl came form Hinata's stomach, she was going to save her lunch till later, since she thought it was just 2 rice balls.

"...just sit down." Sasuke picked out an empty seat. Hinata sat across from him, the lunch inside the box was exposed to everyone, the smell that was still trapped danced around Sasuke. Hinata ate half the lunch as quickly as possible before Sasuke yells at her again.

"um, I-I only have one set of chopsticks...I-I'll go ask i-if they can give me another pair-"she was about to eat her last bite of tamago-yaki [Japanese omelette which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg.]

"Ittadakimasu." Sasuke snatched it away with his mouth, he even bit the chopsticks off Hinata's hand.

"Y-y-yo-" Sasuke smirked cheekily back with the chopsticks still in his mouth, toying it around with his lower lip and teeth.

"You just thought we had an indirect kiss didn't you?" Hinata's face flushed.

"W-what?" she thought to herself, why was Sasuke acting this way, it was not like him at all to act all...flirty?

"S-Sasuke, are you alright? D-Do you have a fever or something?" Hinata brushed his hair aside. Sasuke's face was burning up, it looked redder now that Hinata faced closer to him.

"S-Sasuke, you're burning up!" Sasuke ignored her and kept on playing with the chopsticks.

"My throat hurts..." he looked up at her. Hinata pulled out the chopsticks off Sasuke's mouth. She pulled him off the chair and out the canteen.

"where are you taking me?"

"T-To the infirmary." it wasn't that far away, but the students seemed to disappear one by one as the reach there. Rumor has it that the nurse was a devil, but that's no time for it now.

"E-Excuse me..." Hinata slid the door open. The room was brightly lid on one side, while the other side was a hell hole.

"A-anyone there?" no-one answered.

"Oi." Hinata jumped, every part of her body strained her muscles all together.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" he yelled back at Sasuke.

"There's a note." indeed there was, it was attached to the door, labeled 'Be back when ever.' the note stink of alcohol, obviously the nurse decided to return to the bar for another drink...

"J-Just come in then S-Sasuke..." she pushed him onto one of the bed, Sasuke laid back, he rest his head on the soft pillow with his arms covered his eyes.

"u-um..." Hinata searched around and finally found a thermometer.

"T-This is the only think I can find so...o-open wide?" she placed a plastic over the tip to prevent any germs, and who knows where that thermometer had been...

"Y-You can let go now...y-your fever's q-quite hight...H-How could you get a fever? Y-you seemed okay this morning." Hinata gave him some water. The infirmary wasn't all that creepy.

"What do you think? I'm not superman and I live on a couch." Sasuke pulled the blanket closer to him. Hinata felt guilty for Sasuke to sleep on the couch.

"Y-you should rest."

"Che." he pulled the blanket up and over his head. Silence grew between them once again. Hinata didn't know how to act with _this _Sasuke.

"Um...I-I'll leave you to rest...I-I'll be going back now." She tried to make as little noise as possible, she paused when she heard Sasuke mumbled something.

"D-Did you say something?" she asked again.

"...I'm hungry." Sasuke still refused to uncover his blanket. He was acting like a spoiled child again.

"H-Here, y-you can have my lunch." she unpack them again, Sasuke gave up his act and sat up straight against the pillow.

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Sorry about before..." he said quietly to himself.

"What was it?" Hinata asked again.

"Just give me the lunch." he snatched it away from Hinata's hands and began eating.

"I-I'll stay here until the nurse comes back, j-just in case..." Hinata forced a smile on herself.

"...Don't wait for me after school...I have something else to do." Hinata knew this was one of those days, of course he doesn't want to be seen with her, he just became an instant popular kid, who would want a guy like that to be around a girl like her.

"O-Okay...w-will you be home for dinner?" she asked with a low self-esteem tone.

"ya...and bring me lunch outside that usual spot after school." he finished Hinata's lunch and handed it back to her.

"W-What for?"

"I got a job nearby, I forgot to tell you this yesterday." Hinata didn't know how to react to him, somehow relieved.

"I...don't want to rely on you too much...so I got myself a part-time job. The principal said this school allows student to have part-time jobs so...don't get the wrong idea okay! I have my pride!" Sasuke went back into hiding. Hinata was glad.

"Get well soon." she sat on the chair in a more comfortable pose.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	9. Bullying イジメ

Hey there! Sorry I haven't update for awhile =A= I didn't what to do, is this what you call writer's block? OAO

I tried my best with this chapter ^-^" it had been haunting me for days in my folder xD

And just before I go, I've decided to continue with my other fic "Death Waltz" I'll try my best to patch things up again ^-^

Enjoy!

p/s: sorry if it gets weird and it doesn't make sense...

p/s again: thank you ProjXPsyClone for pointing out my typos xD really appreciate it :D

* * *

"Sasuke." everything was foggy and blur, only a shadow of someone familiar stood right in front, calling out.

"Sasuke." she smiled, blood then covered her face.

Sasuke's dark eyes popped open instantly from his nightmare, he stared up the ceiling, he had been staring at it for what seemed to be hours. Cold sweat climbed down his cheeks, down to his chin. Hinata already left early to class, nothing much she can do after Sasuke fell asleep.

"It was just a dream..." he brushed his bangs up, letting his forehead cool for a bit.

"You're awake." Sasuke jumped off his bed when he heard a voice. She just sat there, legs crossed, one hand held a cup of coffee with the other a stick with only one dango left.

"You have been screaming just now..." she took a sip of her coffee after the last bite of her dango. Sasuke remained silent, mainly due to the shock.

"I took when you were asleep..., every thing's normal." Sasuke did remembered Hinata gave him some before he fell asleep.

"Where's she?" Sasuke pulled himself together, he threw the white blanket aside and sat up.

"She left when I came back awhile ago..." She glanced back at him and returned to her coffee drinking.

"_Get well soon." _the echo of Hinata sang like a canary in his head.

_Heh, that girl..._Sasuke faintly snickered to himself, for a second there, he thought of how loveable Hinata could be.

"Please stop that, you're disgusting me." the nurse had her head turned 90 degrees from her seat with coffee drooling down the corner of her mouth.

"speak for yourself..." Sasuke buttoned his shirt up.

"you should go back to class kid." she wiped the coffee off her mouth and turned back to her desk with what ever she was doing before. Since there was no point staying, might as well go back to class...he thought.

"Thanks anyways." he thanked the nurse and headed back to class...

On his way, he was stopped.

"Why are you here?" Sakura stood there with her arms crossed.

"I was just on my way to collect you from the infirmary." she simply replied with her 'angelic' smile.

"Hmph." he continued his way to the classroom.

"We have music class now, so you better follow me to the music room." Sakura's tone was sweet, disgustingly sweet. Sasuke hesitated for a while and followed her. Sakura slowed down her pace until Sasuke caught up next to her.

"So Sasuke-kun, which school did you transfer from?" Sakura began to ask questions.

"a school you don't know." in actual fact, he doesn't either.

"I heard from Hyuuga-san that you had a fever, that's why you acted so weird this morning. Don't worry, you're forgiven." Sasuke didn't even asked to be forgiven...he thought to himself.

"you know, you don't look very Japanese, are you a half?" Sakura bent over slightly to show off her 'cute' pose, which Sasuke ignored.

"I don't know anything about my family background." another question answered.

"You name, Uchiwa's quite interesting, it's written in hiragana, that's so cool!" Sakura commented. Sasuke ignored her as Sakura continues asking questions. In any minute now, if Sakura doesn't shut the hell up, Sasuke was going to explode in any second.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?" the room, clearly labeled 'Music room' was a sign of relief for Sasuke, he was glad they finally reached the music room. He slid the door open, everyone of them was on their seats, each with an instrument in their hand, mostly recorders. They all stopped playing and payed their full attention to Sasuke.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked. Usually, we would assume music teachers should be female and young, full of enthusiasm to teach you about music, but somehow, the man standing in front of everyone else didn't quite fit that category. He was bald, no doubt about that, with scars across his face. He had his hands behind his back, stood there high and mighty. Everything about him gave off a bad vibe, to be frank, he looked like a bear size yakuza.

"Ibiki-sensei, he's Uchiwa Sasuke, just transferred to our school. He had a fever before." Sakura hung up a bright polite smile on her face. No wonder she's the teacher's pet. Sakura took this opportunity and held Sasuke's hand, she led him to an empty seat next to her. All the other girls sent glares and shock waves of hatred at Sakura, who enjoyed every moment of it.

"Start from the beginning...Uchiwa-kun, do you know how to read notes?" Ibiki-sensei handed him sheets of music scores. Sasuke stared at it for awhile, some how, he understood everything.

"If you don't, don't worry about it, Sakura here can help you...Get a recorder by next week...you'll need it." Ibiki-sensei went back to the front.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ask me any questions!" Sakura leaned over from her chair.

"Can I use the violin?" he asked her, but it sounded more like a demand than a question. Sakura nodded with confusion and handed him a violin from the back of the classroom.

"A-are you sure you want to play the violin Sasuke-kun? I-I mean I'm not saying anything but, a violin's quite expensive, and I don't think it's a good idea to use it." Sakura was showing signs of insecurity, as a 'teacher's pet', she felt pressured if something she entrusted to Sasuke were to break. Sasuke flipped to the page with the scores for violin, he rested it around his neck.

"One more time class, from the start." Ibiki nodded at the pianist, who hid from everyone else. First up was the violin, but no one knew how the played it, so the pianist continued with the melody, until Sasuke pulled the bow back, sweet thyme duet side by side with the melody of the piano. Everyone stared at Sasuke with an awe and their jaws half dropped, even when it was their turn to join in, they just sat there with their instruments hung around their arms. Ibiki was somehow surprised and impressed about the level Sasuke was playing. He didn't know what he was doing either, somehow, his body just moved on it's own, he just somehow knew how to read them like a book. Not so long later, the melody diminished away. There was a long pause and everyone clapped.

"That was incredible Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you play the violin!" Sakura was the first to cling on to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. All the other girls began to swarm around him too. Sasuke pushed Sakura away after he placed the violin gently aside. He looked around him, eyes scanned at every girl, none of them was what he was looking for.

"Settle down girls, class isn't over yet-" the bell rang.

"Guess it just did...see you all next week." Everyone else headed out the room. Sasuke was trapped around a prison made by girls, literally. All of their annoying high pitched voice were like pins and needles piercing into his head.

"That was great Hinata, you made less mistakes than last time." the name caught Sasuke's attention, he tried his best to escape the girls, but it was too late when he got out, the already left.

"The bell just rang, why are you all still here? Get to class!" Sakura switched back to her class rep-self, the girls puffed up their cheeks and grunted away.

"Shall we go, Sasuke-kun?" she immediately switched back to her 'sweet' side.

"What class do we have next?" he raised an eyebrow.

"English, we better hurry or else the green monster's going to make us do one of his 'youth' exercises."

Sakura wasn't kidding...when they arrived, something stood out from the whole class, it almost made Sasuke's eyes bleed. This teacher of his had to be the weirdest person he had ever met...if it wasn't his weird sense of hair style, then it must be his green body suit who shone like a sore thumb.

"Hello everybody!" the 'green monster' spoke with a torturing forced accent, not that there's something wrong with it, but some how, it's disturbing to Sasuke. No one dared to reply him...except for a boy with the same hair cut who replied

"Hello Gai-sensei!" with tears of joy. The both shot each other glaring winks and a thumbs up.

"..."

"oh! Who are you?" again with his weird accent. Sasuke's eyelid twitched.

"I'm a new student." he replied.

"Aaaa, I see...and I was going to give you your first youthful punishment."

"Gai-sensei! I'll be glad to accept his punishment in his place!" the boy stood up with his hand raised up high.

"Lee! You're such a wonderful kid..." the both of them continued with ther 'emotional' scene...somehow, Sasuke isn't feeling any comfortable.

He looked back at the class, Hinata was sitting there on her desk, with her heads down on at her book. His smirked curled up his lips and made his way back to his seat next to her.

"Yo." he pulled his chair back.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata sounded surprised.

"A-Are you all better now?" she asked, he nodded back.

"I'm glad...Y-you were amazing with the violin today, I didn't know you play the violin." she complimented him, Sasuke tilted his head slightly as he stared at his fingers when they twitched and flicked as he commanded them to.

"Neither do I...somehow, I my mind just worked on it's own...maybe I've learned it before, just couldn't remember." his fingers clenched together into a fist. Gai and Lee was still yelling out their youthful cheers, the rest of the class somehow couldn't get their eyes off them, despite they had gone though this every single day...

"I didn't see you in class just now. Where were you?" Sasuke asked.

"y-you just didn't notice me, that's all." she smiled back, some how hurt that Sasuke didn't notice her.

"Sit next to me next time." he mumbled, chin rested on his hand. Hinata looked back, she didn't quite heard what he said, but smiled to herself anyway.

After a long day of school, the bell finally rang under the orange stained air. Everyone else who doesn't have club activities and said farewell to their friends.

"I'll see you later...okay?" Sasuke hung his back behind his back, Hinata nodded back, with her bag around her knee level.

"A-aa, I-I'll see you then." she waved good bye to him and returned to her club activity. The day went past quite slowly for both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Um, Sempai, I-I'm sorry but I'll be leaving early today." Hinata was already changed back into her uniform and everything was packed.

"Again?" Tenten was taking a break from practice,

"I-I'm sorry! B-but I've been really busy these days..." Hinata was in a hurry, if she didn't leave now, she wouldn't have time to make Sasuke his meal.

"*sigh* okay...but I can't protect you for too long until sempai returns." Tenten gave in, Hinata thanked her greatly and ran back to change her shoes, but something pricked her when she reached into the small shelf. Hinata quickly pulled back, then took a peak at her shoe. Carefully, she pulled it out...nails were brutality hammered into her shoes and drenched in a stink of chemicals. No one else was around, The eerie air was suffocating, as everything around her dipped in sunset. Hinata kept silent, her heart sank with emotions she couldn't understand. She quickly shove the note into her bag and locked the shoe back into it's cabinet. For now, she would have to wear the one she had now. She shook her head to get it off her mind, all she could think of now is a way to get back home with no shoes.

* * *

Thank you for reading until now :)


	10. Shinchan,Shinchan,sit！'心'ちゃん,'心'ちゃん,お座り！

Haha! 2 chapters in a day! yippie xD

thank you everyone for reading my fic, I'm really happy TwT and thank you ProjXPsyClone for the support =w=

enjoy!

* * *

The clouds were still soaked in honey brunt colors of sunset. Hinata's heavy breathing fogged the air around her. As soon as she returned home, Hinata pulled what ever was left in the fridge, her violet hair was pulled back in a loose bun, she ran her hands through the cold water before she began making onigiri. She had to prepare everything else while waiting for the rice to cook. Within a minutes, the rice was finally cooked, when she lifed the lid up, a burst of hot steam fogged up her face. Time's wasting.

"Sorry Shin-chan, but I have to hurry." she quickly fed Shin and left the house in a hurry. As fast as she could run to the place she was suppose to meet Sasuke. Around this time of the day, teens would love to shop around after school, especially since sales were coming up. Hinata sat and waited on the bench. Patiently as people walked past her, some giggled at how silly she looked. Her hair was messed up, the loosely tied bun hung almost half way down her shoulder from it's previous position, still in her school uniform, she only managed to slip on a pair of slippers. But all that might seemed to go to waste. Almost 30 minutes had pasted and no sign of Sasuke...people began to comment about being bailed on and so on.

"Yo." a hand dug into her hair and the hair-tie slipped off her loose bun. Hinata looked up, behind her stood a boy in a waiter's uniform, his sleeves were pulled back and an apron was tied around his hip. It was Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke!" She stood up with feelings of overjoyed.

"Y-You're working as a waiter?" Hinata looked around her. Sasuke pointed to a cafe behind him with his thumb over his shoulder.

"That one, I was there at the right time when they needed someone." Sasuke took a seat next to her, and Hinata sat back down.

"What did you make this time?" he lifted the lid up.

"I-I didn't have much time, a-and I didn't know what else to make..." without a second thought, without saying 'Ittadakimasu', he started nibbling on the rolled onigiri. Faster and Hinata expected, Sasuke finished the last bite and licked the rice off his thumb.

"Gochisosama." Hinata smiled to herself, but something caught her attention.

"Sasuke." she pointed to her lip. Sasuke placed the lid back and stared back.

"What?" he tilted his head slightly.

"there's something on your mouth." Hinata pointed to her right side of her lip. Sasuke brushed his left.

"Here." she brushed it off his face with her finger.

"That should do it." she smiled back. Sasuke's face flushed and his body froze into a statue.

"What's wrong?" she wiped her finger with a tissue. Sasuke stayed frozen as he was. His thoughts were blank, nothing that he could even hear his own thought echoing the sound of silence. He dust off some crumbs off his shirt as he stood up and returned back into the cafe. Hinata sat there confused, just as she thought, what was she thinking anyways, all he asked was for her to bring him some lunch, and she even treated him like a child in public. She bit her bottom lip from the dejected feeling left in her. She packed the lunch box back into it's bag. Just as she was about to leave, Sasuke returned in his school uniform.

"Why do you look so surprised? I have an hour break time." he grinned back. Hinata stared back with a blank look on her face.

"Let's go." he offered her a hand. Hinata felt delighted the fact that Sasuke was acting friendly, but then again unease about the sudden change in Sasuke's character.

"what?" Hinata paused and stood back.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke?" she looked at him with pearls of tears in her eyes, her lips dried up into a worm, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Stop! don't you dare cry in public! Just as I thought, acting nice to you is impossible!" Sasuke's voice changed back into his aggressive-self. Hinata looked deeply into his eyes and hiccuped.

"Geez..." He pulled her to a seat next to him as he sat down.

"Why are you acting so strange today...you scared me." her tears dried up quickly.

"I...I just...wanted to act different...I-It's nothing. Let's just go." he retreated his hands, shove them into his pockets. The truth was, Sasuke wanted to be nice to her, he wanted Hinata to see the 'gentle' side of him, he didn't know what he wanted her to feel that way, but he just wanted to.

"Sasuke, you should just act the way you are." Hinata stood next to him, close enough for their hand to brush by. The journey to the nearby convenient store felt like eternity for both of them, with the sky nearly inked in blackness, still hinted with the colors of twilight, but the atmosphere around them was the least dark and cold.

"I'll get back to work now...I'll see you at home." it was about time Sasuke returned back to work. Hinata stood there by the entrance and nodded.

"Don't work yourself too hard." Hinata smiled back, she waved farewell to him, but he stopped her.

"Hinata." she turned around.

"What happened to your shoes?" he asked. The question pierced through her, Hinata hesitated for a while, but kept a smile on her face.

"Oh, I-I was in a hurry, so I just put on what ever I had with me...I-I better get back home now, or else dinner will be made late." and off she went. Sasuke grew curious, from the time he spent with Hinata, she doesn't seemed to be the person who would be in such a hurry that she would dishonor her school uniform, especially since he remembered she told him how she loved her school uniform once. For now, Sasuke could only shrugged the suspicion away.

Hinata kept turning back to see if Sasuke returned into the cafe, as soon as he did, she slowed down her pace. She was surprised on how Sasuke could notice her in detailed ways, it made her feel happy, but not enough to erase the feeling she had about what happened to her shoes. The scanned around the area, it was luck on her side that she found a store nearby.

_I absolutely must not tell Sasuke..._ when the new pair of shoe slid perfectly onto her foot, Hinata kept telling herself to never tell anyone about that incident.

"Does that fit miss?" a voice called out to her.

"A-ah, yes, I-I'll have this pair please." Hinata snapped out from her chanting and nodded back.

"Oh course, i'll wrap it up for you." Hinata was left alone again. It took her awhile to search for the exact same shoe as her previous one.

"Um, e-excuse me." the employee paused.

"I-I would like 2 pairs please." the employee nodded, but looked at her with a strange expression before returning back to the counter. She paid for them and left the store. Along the way, Hinata let out long and heavy sighs. Both of her hand were the bags of ingredients she bought for tonight's dinner and her shoe in her other hand. She tried tried to hold back the fear in her, she knew what it was like to be bullied.

"Hinata?" a voice called out to her.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Kiba was behind her, he was still in his school uniform, his shirt was not tucked in, but it suits his wild theme.

"What a co-incident, on your way home from shopping?" he caught up to her with one hand in his pocket. She nodded.

"W-What about you Kiba-kun?" she asked, Kiba grinned.

"I was just on my way back from the store nearby, to get some of akamaru's favorite treats." he lifted a small bag up slightly.

"Where's that guy?" Kiba scanned their surroundings.

"S-Sasuke? H-he's got a part-time job, and working now."She sounded unease. Kiba returned his gaze at her.

"Is that so...those look heavy, let me help." he swiftly lifted the bags full of grocery off her hand, before Hinata could protest and he insisted.

"you guys seemed kind of close..." There was a tone of boldness in his tone.

"Y-ya...h-he-" Sasuke...what is he to her anyways? She never thought of it.

"he what?"

"H-he's a distant relative of mine." she managed to answer.

"Oh." somehow, Kiba sounded relieved. There was a silence for awhile, until Kiba broke it.

"How's Shin? Is he doing well?" he asked.

"Y-yes, b-but I felt guilty for a while, I couldn't spend more time with him...K-Kiba-kun, would you like to visit Shin?" Kiba nodded with excitement, partly because he wanted to see the puppy again and the other reason was so spend some alone time with Hinata.

"My house is this way."

"Thank you for helping me with the bags Kiba-kun." Hinata placed her shoe nicely back into the cabinet.

"No problem...Sorry for the intrusion." and he entered the house.

"Shin-chan!" Hinata called out to him, soft thumping noises approached them, and there was Shin, running towards them in high speed. Hinata bent down and caught him just in time.

"As you can see, he's quite energetic." Shin was licking every angle of Hinata's face.

"haha, Akamaru was once like that when he was a puppy." Kiba chuckled along.

"Kiba-kun, why don't you play with Shin while I prepare, would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered.

"N-No, it's alright! I don't want to be a burden." Kiba shyly declined.

"No need to worry, think of it as thank you for helping me with the bags."

"W-Well, in that case, I'll be staying..." he replied. Hinata smiled back and returned to the kitchen. Shin was wagging his tail when he saw Kiba, he had grew a little since the last time he saw Shin in Sasuke's arms a few days ago. He grabbed a handful of biscuits out of the package of Akamaru's favorite trat, Shin started jumping with excitement with the smell tickling his nose.

"Ok Shin, sit." Shin ignored Kiba's word and continued to jump on him.

"Shin, sit." Kiba hid his hand behind his back, with his other hand gently pushed Shin back away from him. And again, he commanded him to sit. But he didn't, Shin just stood there with his tail wagged behind his tail. Kiba's hands reached out to him, he pushed the puppy's back down, just forcefully enough for him to be in his sitting position. Shin sat there with his tail still wagging.

"Good boy." Kiba fed him a small bone-shaped biscuit, and patted his head. What seemed like minuted was hours past, one by one, dishes were set on the table, the delighted aroma filled the room.

"Kiba-kun, dinner's ready-" Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she answered the door, it was Sasuke, back in his school uniform.

"Yo." was all he said.

"Sasuke, welcome home." she opend the door for him, but headed back to the kitched instantly. Sasuke was about to slip on his slippers, but found none at the moment, and an pair of sneakers that doesn't look like what Hinata would wear.

"Hinata, who was it?" the deep voice triggered his senses, the heavy foot steps, Kiba reveled himself, with Shin in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. At this time, Shin wiggled away from Kiba and to Sasuke.

"Hinata invited me in...why are you here?" Kiba pointed out.

"I_ live_ here, got a problem with that?" 'live' isn't really an appropriate work to use, but that's all he could think off for now.

"Dinner's ready!" Hinata called out with her apron still on. The two exchanged glares. Even Shin could feel the wrath of the two.

Dinner was quiet, almost too quiet, Kiba and Sasuke had been glaring at each other, as the two sat the opposite direction.

"W-Would you like some more miso soup Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as she stood up, Kiba's face turned to Hinata with a big bright smile.

"Yes please." and back into the glaring zone.

"I want seconds too." Sasuke held up his to her.

"O-Okay..." even Hinata didn't know what was up with those too, but at least Sasuke's making a guy friend...she thought. Time felt like it stopped to Hinata, the two had been going on for awhile...it's about time she put an end to it.

"W-Would you guys like some desserts? W-why don't you all wait in the living room and play with Shin." at this moment, Shin's head jerked back, he stared at Hinata with fear and the look saying 'wtf' to her.

"Yes, why don't we...shall we go... _Kiba-kun._" Sasuke pushed his chair back, Kiba did the same.

_Oh boy..._ she lets out a sigh.

Both Kiba and Sasuke sat there on the couch, the TV was turned on , playing some comedy talk show, but none of them laughed.

"I heard you have a part time job." they stopped looking into each others eyes and wanting to tear their throats out.

"Aaa." Sasuke grunted back.

"why are you _living _here anyway, don't you live with your family or something." Kiba didn't move a muscle from his seat.

"it's complicated." Sasuke replied simply.

"not complicated enough for me to know you're living here to take advantage of Hinata."

"..."

"So I'm right!" he bounced off the couch, and pointed his finger at Sasuke with the 'you're the culprit' stance.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke's face flushed slightly, now that he thought about it, he is, in a way, taking advantage of Hinata. Living under the same roof...alone...one boy and one girl...Shin is exceptional.

"w-what are you guys talking about?" Hinata joined the conversation with a tray of dessert.

"I-I hope you like ice-cream, Kiba-kun." she placed a cup of ice-cream on the coffee table in front of him. Sasuke had something different, his was just a plate of sliced tomato with salt sprinkled on them.

"Sasuke doesn't like sweets." that explains his bitter attitude. They ate the dessert in awkward atmosphere, with the tv still turned on.

"Hey Hinata, look what I taught Shin." Kiba pushed his empty ice-cream cup aside.

"Shin, come here boy." Shin did as he was told.

"Sit." Shin jerked his head aside with confusion.

"You taught him sit was to look at people with a confused face? Great job you did there trainer." Sasuke sneered to himself.

"Sit, Shin." this time, Shin obeyed.

"you did it!" Kiba sneered back at Sasuke, who returned an annoyed look to him.

"Thank you for teaching Shin-chan Kiba-kun!" she complimented him.

"I-It was nothing..." Kiba blushed.

"Since he's so great and all, why don't we ask him to be Shin's trainer." Sasuke said with scarcasm.

"That's a great idea, _Uchiwa-san_, I'll be Shin's trainer." Sasuke looked back with a dumbfounded look.

"Say wha-"

"You're welcome here anytime Kiba-kun."

_PUT MORE THOUGHT INTO IT WOMAN!_ Sasuke screamed in his head.

"Well, I better get going now, thank you very much for the meal."

"Anytime, thank you very much for today as well. I'll see you at school tomorrow." they waved goodbye.

"Why was he here." Sasuke asked when Hinata closed the door behind her.

"He helped me with the groceries on the way back. Isn't it great that he's training Shin." Sasuke wasn't pleased at all.

"What ever..." he dropped himself on the couch.

"I'll go prepare the bath." with a click on a sound, Hinata was gone. Sasuke was once again, alone. The phone next to him had been distracting for a while, the light had been blinking since he got home. He pressed the button and the voice mail started to play.

"You have 3 messages...*beep*..." there was silence at first, then a mumble.

"Hinata! It's me Ino. Why aren't you home? Hello? Tenten told me you left early for training so I thought something happened to you, please call me back as soon as possible! I'm worried, laters!*beep*." the first one ended. Nothing interesting...

"message 2... *****beep*...Hinata! are you still not at home yet? Remember to call me back! *beep*..." Sasuke was getting frustrated with the voice of girls other than Hinatas...

"last message...*beep*..." Sasuke was about to switch it off.

"Um, h-hi, I'm calling for news about 'Sasuke'..." he stared at the blinking light, his body froze half way reached to the delete button.

"...my name is-"

* * *

I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, I have my reasons, xD and one of them was I couldn't think of a name OwO... hehe

thank you for reading!


	11. Don't leave my side 傍に離せないで

Hey guys! sorry about the late update, tehehe... My dad got me a new laptop :D [I named it Sebastian =w=] so I had to transfer everything from my 9 year old laptop to this one with 2 memory stick =w=" my previous laptop doesn't have bluetooth. and it took me till just now to find out that OpenOffice 3.2 doesn't have auto spell check or something and I had do do some settings and stuff like that to get the auto spell check back xD

And thank you everyone who reviewed ^-^!

please enjoy chapter 11 ^-^

* * *

The clock slowly ticked, the air was cold, and everything was asleep. Sasuke pulled the blanket closer to him, tried not to move so much as he didn't have enough space to do so either. The couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, and he had been sleeping there since he 'moved in'. Shin was sleeping not too far away from him, in a nice cozy bed filled with warm wool blanket around him to keep him warm. Sasuke had been staring at him for awhile, how he wished he could be Shin right now. The freezing temperature wasn't the least of his problems, the message had been haunting him, he didn't think about anything , but somehow it forbid him from sleeping. Then he thought back.

…..A few hours ago...

"...my name is Shio, weeks ago, I was told that my cousin went missing, and I was thinking if he's the same person. Can I please meet up with Sasuke?..if you can, please contact back! *beep*" and the message ended. Sasuke hadn't moved a muscled since, he had mix feelings in him, he wasn't feeling happy or glad, just unease. Then thoughts started to rush all together at once, what if's questions appeared the most. What would happen if he didn't know what to do when he meets his cousin, what if his cousin's not his actual cousin? What if he was from over seas and had to fly back, unable to see Hinata again. Unable to see Hinata...

_Hinata..._ he thought.

"Sasuke, the bath's ready." Hinata came out from the bathroom filled with hot water, her sleeves were rolled up her elbows, some part of her shirt was drenched.

"Oi." Sasuke remained seated.

"?" Hinata took a seat next to him, she looked exhausted.

"N-Nevermind...why don't you take the bath first?" he asked.

"It's the rules for guests to have the first turn. You should hurry or the hot water will turn cold." she smiled back. Guest...Sasuke thought to himself. He was never treated as a family or anyone else, he's a guests, and guests don't stay long. Without a word, he shut the bathroom door behind him after he left the couch. As soon as Sasuke locked the door behind him, Hinata let out a breath of exhaustion. She was tired, too tired. She stared at her prunned fingers she got from preparing the water. They were still shaking. Not from the burnt from the hot water, but the remembrance of what happened to her shoe.

She heard rumors about bullying such as these, a recent girl had to be admitted into hospital because of some 'accident'. Hinata clenched into a fist, still trembling, she tried her best to forget.

_T-that reminds me, I-I haven't checked my voice-mail yet. _She turned off the tv with the remote not far away from her. Without any realization, she pressed the button, she knew which button to press like the back of her hand. The messages played as usual, she couldn't help but giggle when she heard Ino's messages. Until the last one.

"Last message * beep*...Um, h-hi, I'm calling for news about 'Sasuke'...my name is Shio, weeks ago, I was told that my cousin went missing, and I was thinking if he's the same person. Can I please meet up with Sasuke?..if you can, please contact back! *beep*" _Sasuke? _She asked herself. Her heart beated irregularly, she could feel her brain strained with all her blood sucked out from her head. She looked back at the machine. It wasn't too long ago, it was about the time around after school, since no one was home that time. She wanted to burst into the bathroom and tell Sasuke the good news, but part of her felt disappointment hearing the message. Hinata shook her head violently, she didn't like the feeling of being selfish, after all, who is Sasuke to her, and who is she to Sasuke. There was no reason to keep him. He was nothing but a stray cat she kindly picked up on her way from home.

"Pull yourself together Hinata, t-this is good news, for him...it only took less than a week, that's a good thing...he can see his family again." she started to talk to herself, forced herself to smile to no one. Shin appeared from no where, most likely under the sofa but that wasn't the point. He whined in a high pitched tone at her, and stared back with his innocent teary eyes, looking away often.

"Don't worry about me Shin-chan, I'm fine." Hinata picked him up from the floor and held him close to her lap.

"Oi, We ran out of shampoo." Sasuke came out with a towel wrapped around, with only his bare chest exposed, and wet. Hinata blushed at the sight of his built, not too masculine and not too skinny, just perfect.

"G-get back in there, or y-you'll catch a cold!" she stuttered. When she got off the couch, it seemed like she almost tripped on it. Hurried back on her feet, she returned to Sasuke with a brand new bottle of shampoo, with the seal still sealed.

"Thanks." Sasuke had some shades of pink and red on his cheeks as well, but Hinata doubt it was from blushing, it might even been from the hot steam evaporated at his face. She held out the shampoo, their hands touched for a mere second.

_If I let go..._

Sasuke looked at her, she refused to let go of the bottle.

_I might be able to see him again._

She retreated her hand back. Sasuke stared at her with a weird expression on his face, the door slowly closed behind him and locked.

_Like this door shutting in front of me._

…...Present time...

Hinata rolled over her bed, her blanket was pulled up close to the level of her chin. Her room wasn't that cold, but she could feel the chill up her spine and ear. She had been thinking about Sasuke, and the possible results with him that she forgot to call Ino back.

_Should I tell Sasuke...I mean, this was what we wished for, and we got lucky that it only took us in such little time...right...I should be happy for him. _From her face, her eyes still wide opened, tears built up and rolled down her face.

_Tears?_

She wiped it off with one finger. She asked herself...why was she crying? There wasn't a reason for her to cry over Sasuke. Sure the little time they spent together was great, but was it worth her tears? The whole night wasn't pleasant for them.

"M-Morning." Hinata had dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't sleep for the whole night. Sasuke on the other hand had the same dark panda eyes.

"Morning." he yawned. They sat across each other. Breakfast laid out in front of them. Usually, Sasuke would start with a comment about his least favorite food Natou, but today, he didn't even utter a word about it. He stirred the fermented beans for a while, then mixed it with the rice.

"S-sasuke?" she called out to him. He stared at the fish in front of him, day dreaming while still stiring.

"Sasuke." Hinata waved her hand at his face.

"Y-Ya?" he pulled the chopsticks back, the slimy beans was flicked out from it's bowl and onto Hinata's face, as the slime gooze down her nose. Sasuke was panicked.

"S-Sorry." he said. Hinata wiped the beans off her face. She still managed to smile a little.

"I-It's alright. It was just an accident."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he asked curiously.

"I-I'm fine! Perfect! We should hurry before we miss the early announcements...Here's your lunch box!" Hinata swallowed as fast as she could. Still in her pajamas, she had to quickly change and make their lunch for today. School...more problems for Hinata to encounter.

_She's acting weird... _Sasuke ate the last of his tomatos.

The school bell just rang, it means morning announcement ended. Everyone returned to their classroom. Sasuke was still surrounded by girls, since it was just the second day, his popularity haven't lowered since. Girls hovered around him like vultures preying on meat. She didn't feel left out being thrown out from her seat by other girls, in fact, she needed to be away from Sasuke for now.

_Should I tell him? I still haven't replied that girl yet...oh...what should I do? _Her habit of fidgetting continued, she even bit the bottom of her lip lightly.

"Hinata!" Hinata jumped and bit her lip hard. The blood took awhile to surface, the pain was what she felt first.

"I-Ino." Hinata covered her mouth and mumbled. Ino had her platinum blonde hair tied up, like the usual, but somehow, she looked different today. The color of her light turquoise eyes were highlighted more brightly than her usual dull colors, in face, her eyelash was darker and longer.

"I-Ino, you looked...different today." Ino tucked her hips to the side with one hand held by her cheeks.

"Oh, you noticed? I bought new cosmetics, I look good don't I." She said the last part with a louder voice, her eyes eyed over at Sasuke as well. The comment was full of herself, but she made it sounded more like she was full of confident than showing off.

"Anyways, why didn't you reply my calls from yesterday? I was worried sick!" she pulled a chair nearby and sat down next to her.

"I-I'm sorry, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Hinata smiled back. Ino leaned against the desk and gossiped away. Every once in a while, Hinata would glance back at Sasuke, he looked tired since this morning, and somehow irritated.

"Hey Hinata, are you listening to me?" Ino snapped her fingers at her.

"S-Sorry...would you excuse me Ino, I would like to go to the restroom before the teacher arrive. It won't be long!" she dashed off. Sasuke pretended he didn't know what was going on around him, out side of the 'circle' the fan girls made.

"Uchiwa-kun, what kind of girls do you like?" Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke, her fingers almost touching his shoulders when she spoke. Sasuke refused to answer. The other girls made a huge fuss about the topic, they asked and asked Sasuke non-stop. Their voices kept on nailing against his head. He had enough with this nonsense. He hit the table on hard, it made a loud noise and everyone went silent, with their gaze turned to him.

"I'll make this clear...I only like girl(s) who have long dark hair and know what my favorite food is." They all blushed when he said that. They all looked at each other and then the length of their hair. The ones with shorter length looked the most disappointed, while the others would smile to themselves. Sakura pulled her pink hair close to her sight, she frowned. Her hair was naturally pink...bright like pink, aka, the total opposite of dark she shot a glare at Hinata's previous direction, but found she was gone. Sakura slowly returned her gaze to Sasuke, and the desk next to him who belonged to Hinata. The gossiping was then interrupted by the sound of a shriek. Ino was the one who shrieked out loud, with the returned Hinata stood beside her, stoned.

"What happened?" Chouji, a classmate of them asked.

"Hinata's bag...it was thrown out the window." Ino pointed to a small splatter of food. Her books were scattered everywhere, and her lunch box, the rice had spilled on her books, and cracked in half. her lid was no where to be seen from their view, but it was obvious enough that it looked like it was deliberately thrown or oh so co-incidentally fell.

"who did this?" Shikamaru, the class president spoke out. No one answered.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Ino pulled her close. Hinata didn't reply a single word when she was moved.

"Who could have done something like that?" Sakura was the second to spoke up. Her arms were crossed over her chest, legs stood parted slightly, it made her looked like a heroine trying to save the day.

"I-It's my fault." a hand rose up. Ino gasped. It was Hinata.

"I-I accidentally dropped it, sorry..." everyone's stare turned to a glare.

"Alright guys, class is starting, take your seats." Asuma-sensei came in with a text book of Japanese literature in his hands. Everyone returned to their seats, most of them continued to send glares at Hinata, with one, remained a smile on their face with satisfaction.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's getting weirder and weirder...it kind started to trail off my original plan lol.

P/S: if you wonder why I named her "Shio", it's cuz I suddenly thought of it at night xD from the pairing "Kaka**Shi**xObit**o**" sorry if I ruined it for you T.T


	12. EXTRA: Our dream 僕たちの夢

Hey guys, I know you were hoping for the next chapter but had to read this crap instead. I'm sorry T.T

I had the idea of Sasuke and Hinata switching personalities for awhile, so I tried to write one myself, didn't come out as I expected as usual, had to change a lot of things several times xP

Enjoy if you can!

* * *

"This is boring." It's summer holidays, nothing to do since it started with this terrible weather. The air conditioner had to rest form the long hours since yesterday. Sasuke was sitting by the window with it opened, hoping the breeze will blow in. Shin laid next to him, his tongue stuck out and eyes closed. Sasuke was waving the fan in his hand at both him and Shin.

"S-Sasuke, watermelon." A tray of cut watermelon laid next to him. The sweet cooling texture was mouth watering.

"This one's seedless." she pointed to the one next to the others that had black seeds showing it self from the red flesh.

"Thanks." He picked one up from the tray. The thick green skin was cold, Hinata must have iced it before cutting into pieces. The sweet red flesh was delicious, the juice squeezed out in his mouth. Ah, the sweet, sweet taste of cold.

"What do you have planned Sasuke?" Hinata took a seat next to him, their legs both stuck out into the air outside, where the grass was cooling the air, and now their feet.

"Nothing in particular...there's still plenty of time anyway." He took another bite of his melon.

"I-Is that so..." Hinata nibbled on hers. A slight breeze blew in, and against their face. They both could feel how heavenly that felt, too bad heaven only lasted less than a minute under the hot humid weather.

"Argh...I can't stand this...I'm going to take a nap." He dropped the rubbish of the finished melon skin into the bin before returning back and slouched back against the sofa.

"O-Okay, you can turn on the air conditioner now, or else it's too hot." Hinata reminded him. Sasuke waved off. The air conditioner gave off a low growl, cold air started to blow out. Hinata shut the door in front of her as well as the windows around to trap the cold air in. The atmosphere was comforting, and Sasuke gently drifted to sleep.

"Uchiwa-san." a mature yet calm voice called out to him, then there was a gently nudge.

"Uchiwa-san." the voice was louder. Sasuke's eyelids rolled up. His blurry vision focused back on a vague shape in front of him. It's a woman. No, to be more specific, it's a mature looking lady. Her hair was silvery white, with lazy eyes that somehow made her look like the laid back kind of person. She had curves, a body that every man would dream about...most likely. What was strange the most was a scarf over her mouth, acting like a mask.

_Reminds me of Kakashi...wait, what the fuck?_ The finally snapped out, his surrounding was completely different. He was no longer in the living room on a sofa, but his classroom. The one who nudged him was Sakura, somehow she was acting different than usual, she didn't blush like she always does when she's around him.

"I-I'm s-sorry." he replied, with a gently and polite tone.

_Wait, did I just stutter?_

"Let's continue with the lesson." the teacher smiled with her eyes.

"Uchiwa-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked, her voice was lower than usual. Sasuke's body acted on his own and he shook his head shyly.

_What the fuck's wrong with me?_

"Um, e-excuse me." _Argh! what's with this stutter? _

"Yes, Uchiwa-kun?" she turned around from the black board and a chalk in between her delicate fingers.

"M-May I be excused...please?" He asked politely...not that he wanted to, like what was happening before, his body's acting on it's own. Sasuke gave up screaming in agony any longer, it'll just stress his mind even more.

"You may." she returned with a smile. Sasuke quickly took this chance and dashed out the classroom, out to the boy's restroom. He quickly turned on the tap, water gushed out like a waterfall.

"C-Calm down now S-Sasuke...f-fuc...!" Somehow he couldn't find himself to swear out loud. Something was definitely wrong with him.

_What's happening to me?_

A hand reached out to him, it almost sent Sasuke up to the moon with that scare.

"Y-Yes?" he slowly turned around to see who it was. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. It was Naruto. He didn't seemed to look any different, except the whisker like scars on his face was no longer there, and his hair seemed longer than it used to be.

"W-What do you want?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Just making sure you're alright." he smiled. A cold feeling of unease make Sasuke felt even harder to breath, despite being in the boy's toilet it isn't helping either way.

"Well, I better get going, hope you feel better soon." he exited with a friendly wave.

_Since when does that bloke started being nice to me? Something is definitely wrong here._

He turned the tap off and followed Naruto out soon after.

What felt like hours seemed to past slowly and painfully for Sasuke. Everyone around him was no longer who he thought they were. He found out not too long ago that Sakura was no longer a fangirl that stares at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, Kiba hates dogs, Shino's now a girl allergic to bugs and thus usually absent from school, Ino is a boy with short blond hair and is Sakura's childhood friend. Naruto's not in his class, Chouji is still the meatball he was how Sasuke remembered him, but the boy who was placed 3rd last in his test somehow is now the 3rd smartest student in class, with Shikamaru being dead last, and what scared him the most, was the teacher he thought was hot was actually 'Hatake Nanashi' sensei, a female version of Kakashi. Sasuke had started to doubt who he really is, more like what he actually his...he's starting to doubt he's still a guy.

"Uchiwa-san, are you alright?" Shino was the one who approached him. Sasuke shook his head and smiled back. Not that he wanted to, he gave up trying to control himself.

"We have P.E next, so I think we should get change now." Shino blushed slightly and returned to her/his seat. Next to Sasuke was about to reach for his bag, that he realized the empty seat next to him.

_Now that I think about it...I haven't seen Hinata or heard anything about her._ Sasuke grew curious about his world he stumbled upon.

Everyone lined up, boys on one side and girls on the other. Kurenai-sensei was cheering loud, encouraging the students to do their best instead of the usual yell and scream...

"Do your best Ling!" Ling's a transfer student from China, full of energy and enthusiasm, the only thing that stands out was her fuzzy eyebrow and round eyes.

"Uchiwa-kun, would you mind help me get some more volley balls?" Kurenai asked with sparkles around her and a smile. Sasuke nodded shyly. The shed to the sports equipment wasn't locked when he arrived there, there were sounds of things being moved inside. Sasuke decided to ignore the sound, luckily, his mind did as he wanted to. He looked around, the shed was dark, he managed to find where the volley balls were. With a handful at a time, he carefully turned around

"Hey." he was given a fright, his arms flung up into the air, along with the volley balls and landed down at them both.

"Ouch...I-i'm sorry!" _Idiot! Don't apologize!_ What sat in front of him wasn't who he expected to see. Hinata had her body almost laid on the floor, she was wearing the school's P.E uniform, instead of trousers she usually wear to hide her legs, she wore the P.E shorts, super short shorts. Sasuke blushed on the sight of her bare legs, it almost made Sasuke blush from the sight of her looking like she was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Oi! What the fuck are you staring at." Sasuke blinked. Hinata stood up, she dusted the dirt off her as she glared back at him. She looked mad, no. More like she had the face that could never smile and could only frown.

"S-Sorry-" before he knew anything, Hinata had her fist on his shirt, pulled close to her face. She seemed to look really, really pissed.

"You piece of shit, are you trying to get me killed?" she asked in a low threatening voice. He was lost in thoughts.

"N-No-"

"che." Hinata threw him back on the ground. Sasuke was puzzled. Is _this _person really Hinata? the Hinata he knew?

"U-Um-"

"Che...Watch where you're going next time!" she sent a death glare at Sasuke and exited the shed. The whole experience with the current Hinata was a blank. It happened too fast, Sasuke had been denying to accept that that's the cute innocent Hinata he once knew.

"Uchiwa-kun?" Sakura came with a hand full of other sports equipments.

"Y-Yes!" Sasuke stuttered as he stood back up on his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly. Sasuke nodded back.

"I just shaw Hyuuga-san coming out from the shed just now, did anything happened?" she asked after returned the equipments back to it's places.

"A-aa, nothing."

"You should be more careful around her next time..." She turned back and gave him a look of concern.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're not quite yourself today Uchiwa-kun...everyone knows she's the infamous school delinquent 'Hyuuga Hinata', aka 'Hiyuuga Hinata...the girl who beat us a gang at sunset. [note: Hi=Fire, Yuu=Evening, Ga=Moth; an Evening fire moth(?)] Sasuke suddenly felt that danger he didn't notice before rushing up his nerves system. The Hinata he knew was no longer the shy and timid girl._ Hiyuuga...Hinata..._

Days past like picture cards, Sasuke realized he had been paying a lot of attention towards the Hinata 'clone'. He would always coincidentally bumped into her. What Sasuke noticed was how she always carried a dodge ball around with her, or something lethal that can be thrown and do severe damage to a person.

"Have you heard, Hiyuuga Hinata has done it again." a girl gossiped to her friend.

"She apparently threw one of the members of the student council out the window...good thing they're on the ground floor." Sasuke over heard their conversation. He begun to feel terrified of this Hinata. All of a sudden, students started to run past him, a crowd was formed not too far away from him.

_What the fuck?_

Sasuke took a look through the impatient crowd. In the heard of the storm of students stood Hinata and Sakura, glaring at each other with intense shock-waves.

"There they go again..."

_Again?_

"E-Excuse me." he tapped on a student's shoulder. He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What do y-you mean 'there they go again'"? He asked polietly.

"Haaa? You don't know?" he seemed surprised.

"Those two hated each other's guts, they're each other's natural enemy." he over exaggerated.

"I-Is that so..." Sakura and Hinata stood there glaring at each other continuously, Hinata finally made a small move, she held out her dodge ball that she carries around with her with one arm, up to her shoulders.

"She's gonna throw it at her!" a girl screamed out. But before Hinata could throw it, she was held back.

"Okay people, this is enough." It was Nanashi-sensei. She seemed to hold Hinata's wrist as if it was a twig that can be snapped any time.

"Che." Hinata pulled back, releasing herself from Nanashi's grip and walked away. Everyone booed her and returned to their daily lives with disappointment. Curiosity grew in Sasuke stronger than before.

_What a fucked up world I ended up in...how do I get out of here?_

Sometime after school...

Everyone waved to their friends for those who doesn't have club activities. Sasuke was packing his books, being the last remain in the classroom as everyone had left. While he was packing, his notebook slipped his fingers clumsily and fell onto the floor.

_How am I going to survive this world anymore..._ he let out a quick sigh and bent over to collect it. While he was under the table, the closed door of the classroom slid open and made a thunder noise. Sasuke jumped and hit his head a bit, but not too bad. He took a peak from under his table to see who it was, he quickly hid back down when he saw it wad no one other than Hinata. Like before, she haven't changed back to her uniform yet. Hinata looked cautious, her eyes scanned around the room briefly to make sure no one was around, except she didn't see Sasuke hiding under the table. Sasuke kept quite as possible to the minimum. He could hear footsteps, it grew closer and closer to him, but it stopped and he could only hear scribbles. He wanted to see what she was doing, but he knew if he peak again, he would be found. Curiosity grew stronger and stronger, he couldn't take it anymore and rose his head out from underneath the table. He could only see Hinata's upper body, her shoulders were moving, he couldn't see what she was doing to the desk. He then realized that desk belong to Sakura.

_What the hell is she doing? _He stood up unconsciously and hit his head, which caused a screeched on the table.

"Who's there?" Hinata yelled out. Sasuke wanted to try and meow and pretended to be a cat or something, but someone like Hinata wouldn't fall into such childish trap that easily, thus he came out from his hiding spot.

"You again!" Hinata yelled out. She was in visible view from Sasuke's angle when he stood back up. There was a book in her hand.

"You're s-stealing Sakura's belongings?" He asked nervously. Hinata tensed up.

"N-No! I'm not! I'm just..." she looked around and blushed.

"J-Just shut up!" she grabbed a hold of the black board duster and threw it at him like a dodge ball flew past, but luckily Sasuke dodged it in time.

"I-I'm telling Nanashi-sensei." He said with such poor confidence.

"Don't you dare." she threaten him with a pencil case she took from Sakura's desk.

"NANASHI-" Hinata ran as fast as she could and tackled him to the floor.

"I said shut up you idiot!" her face was close to him, the pitch of her voice almost made Sasuke deaf. Sasuke frowned his eyebrows together as he looked at her. Hinata pulled her imaginary sleeves up her right arm, her left hand rested on her soft muscled of her right shoulder, ready for a deadly punch.

"W-wait, wait, WAIT!" Sasuke protested with all his might, crawling back as fast as he could with the limited space he had.

"What's your last words." there was an intensive aura around her as her eyes sparked with a killer stare.

"I won't tell anyone." he said. Hinata let her guard down slightly.

"You won't?" Sasuke nodded like a woodpecker.

"I s-swear." he was trembling. Hinata looked at him for awhile and decided to disarm herself.

"Hmph." she returned to Sakura's seat and shove the book back into her desk nicely.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"What were you doing to her notebook?" Hinata blushed when he asked, as she looked away shyly.

_C-Could it be?...Hinata's actually...IN LOVE WITH SAKURA?_

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" Sasuke regretted he asked the question but agreed anyway.

"My grades...they're terrible as you know."

_Her grades are bad? Oh wait, I'm not in the real world anymore..._

"So I've asked Sakura to tutor me, and in return, I have to keep up my reputation as a delinquent, so she can keep up her reputation as the school rep." Sasuke could see a soft side of Hinata when she told him.

"How does that have to do with-"

"no more questions ask!" she glared back at him.

"Che." she turned away, quickly picked up her bag and headed to the exit.

"W-Wait." Sasuke tried to called out. Hinata continued to ignore him.

"Hinata!" he yelled out.

"D-don't call me by my name!" Hinata slammed the door behind her as she walked out of the classroom like a tyrant.

As time past, what seemed like weeks just flew past for him, He would constantly bump into Hinata where ever he goes.

"You fucking stalker!" she yelled out, as she yet again, pulled Sasuke close to her by his tie.

"I-I'm not!" he stuttered away.

"Then why do you always appear in front of me?" she demanded her answer. Sasuke didn't know what to answer, it was just a co-incident that they somehow managed to meet up again and again.

"I-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized, she threw him back onto the floor and walked away.

"Quit your stupid stutter!"

'I'm trying!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Move!" she kicked him away. Every now and then, Hinata would violently attack Sasuke when ever he appeared in front of her. Fate didn't stop them from meeting by chance. Before he noticed anything, he started to spent more time with Hinata than usual, including more bruises on him. They would eat lunch together everyday since then, despite Hinata's protest of having to be seen with him... She started to open to Sasuke, they would laugh together and Sasuke started to accept his new life.

"Uchiwa-kun, where are you going?" Ling asked when the bell rang for 5th period.

"I-I'm going to visit the nurse, I-I'm not feeling so well." he made an excuse and left the classroom. As he made his way to the rooftop up the stairs, the door was unlocked. He opened the door.

"Hinata." It was 5th period. Hinata would usually skip class and was enjoying the view from the rooftop.

"D-don't call me by my name!" she was leaning against the wall next to the door and stuttered when she heard her name called. The birds around her flew off when she almost jumped. She was feeling them with some bread crumbs. Even though Hinata was portrait as a heartless and violent person, she isn't all that at all. Sasuke felt the Hinata he knew was somewhere in her.

"Why now?." he asked and accompanied himself next to her.

"It doesn't suit me." she said dully.

"not to me. I like saying it." Hinata blushed faintly. And as time past, Sasuke's wimpy personality he tried so hard to control started to improve. For starters, his stuttering had decreased a lot.

"W-Would you like some?" He held out 2 cans of melon flavor drinks. Hinata didn't hesitate and took one.

"You've been awfully close to me these days." she said before she took a drink. Sasuke didn't dare to speak a word.

"Hey. I haven't told you why I hated Sakura's guts so bad right." she took a sip of her melon tea.

"Y-Ya."

"Well, it started a few years back...when I was still back in junior high, she stole the first person I ever liked away from me, right in front of my eyes. At first I thought it was just a co-incident. But I found out that she's the kind of person that would want to get what others wanted."

"I-Is that so..." he opened his can. There was silence for awhile, only the whistling of the wind that blew past them.

"Well, I guess she can't steal this away from me first." She grabbed a hold of his tie again and gave him a look.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Sasuke apologized without knowing what he did wrong.

"Shut up wimp." she pulled him close to her and planted her lips on his. Breathless, Sasuke stayed unmoved. He was astonished from Hinata's actions. He enjoyed every second of her lips on his, they felt the same as he remembered. Sweet and minty.

_Am I really dreaming?_ He asked himself. A loud ring rang into his head, his mind couldn't ignore the sudden interruption.

*Phone ring*

It finally stopped.

"Wha!" His eyes shot opened and he started to breath heavily. Almost breathless. He looked around him. He was back to where he orginally started. The living room of Hinata's house. Next to him was Hinata, her face was tomato red.

"What the hell..." he wiped the cold sweat off his face.

_As I thought, it's just a dream...it's too good to be true._

"S-Sasuke...I-I'm sorry I woke you up, I-I should have answered the phone quicker." Hinata said shyly. Sasuke felt it was good to be back...somehow, but he didn't want his dream to end just like that.

"It's alight..." he blushed back. Sasuke felt relived, he was glad he came back into the real world, but he was annoyed at himself that he didn't realized he was in a dream before. Sasuke felt embarrassed to have such dream, but it was a sweet dream, yet it was also a nightmare.

"D-Dinner's almost ready. W-Would you like to take a bath first?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded. She smiled away to prepare the water. Sasuke thought back. That dream was just too real, the taste of Hinata's lips didn't felt like a dream. As he touched his lips, he felt something...if he wasn't imagining things, the kiss he dreamed of had a hint of watermelon taste to it, it could be from how he dreamed that they had melon .

"Ne Hinata." Sasuke called out. Hinata slowed down her pace and replied him with a 'Hn?'.

"Did you had watermelon just now?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, w-why?" Sasuke stared at his finger.

"There's a melon seed on my lip." Hinata's body tensed up and froze for a mere second.

"W-What are you saying? S-Sasuke." she didn't dare to turn around.

"Did you kiss me?" he asked bluntly.

"I-I wouldn't...do..d-do such thing! W-What gives you that idea?...D-Didn't you had watermelon before you fell asleep as well?" her stutter made her sentences unclear and fumbly when she replied.

"Hmmm...maybe." he turned the T.V on, and Hinata returned to the bathroom. As soon as he heard the door close behind her, he smiled to himself that he almost laughed out with glee.

_But my watermelon was seedless._

* * *

_It's quite long isn't it xD Thank you for reading this chapter ^-^ I'll try to upload the next chapter asap! _


	13. Father's daughter 父上の娘

Hey guys! sorry about the late update again T.T I had mock exams until tomorrow...

this chapter's pretty confusing and dramatic to me, I tried not to dramatize it too much. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

The class had started, only Asuma's voice could be heard, and some whispers from one to another. Sasuke sat alone, Hinata had permission to collect her bag, but somehow it took her longer than expected. It had been bugging Sasuke, he raised his hand in the middle of the lesson. Kiba had been looking out the window the whole time, with a worried face. The bloke Naruto just acted like nothing happened...can't blame him, since he was late to class.

"Yes, what is it erm..." Asuma looked down at the role.

"Uchiwa-san." Sasuke stood up from his seat. Everyone looked at him.

"May I be excused." he asked. Asuma let out a distressed sigh and nodded.

"Go ahead." he continued with the chapter as Sasuke exited the door. The hall ways were empty, brightly lit from the sunlight. He didn't bother to run, he took his time to walk down the stairs. He kept telling himself it was to escape the boring class about Japanese literature. Unconsciously, he found himself standing behind a girl, who was searching for something.

"Oi." he called out to her. She looked up. Hinata's body had curled up like a bunny, her hair fell past her shoulders.

"S-Sasuke..." she was surprised to see him.

"What are you still doing?" he bent over slightly and took her bag off the ground.

"N-Nothing...really...I-I was just looking for something I lost." Sasuke was speechless at first and spoke up.

"That's not really 'nothing' was it." he stood back up. Hinata felt embarrassed and nodded.

_I must look like a total idiot right now..._

"What did you loose?" Sasuke placed the bag aside safely next to a bush.

"Eh?"

"Not 'Eh', the sooner you tell me what you lost the sooner we can find it and get to class." He looked pissed, but it was certainly just for show.

"A-aa! I-I lost a note book of mine." she started searching again.

"It shouldn't have fallen off too far...geez, this is what you get for being so careless." Sasuke spat out an annoyed comment, but he helped search for the book.

"I-I'll look over there." and off she went. At the corner of Sasuke's eye, he spotted something. It was a thin note book, with Hinata's name on it.

"Found it." he called out, but she wasn't behind him.

"che'." The cover of the book felt cold and some how quite soggy, it seemed to be wet not too long ago. He looked around, but there wasn't any water puddle around them.

"Maybe it got soaked from the water bottle?" he flipped through the pages, hoping it's not as badly soaked wet as the cover. What he saw shocked him a bit. Scribbles of words such as 'Die','Hell', 'Bitch' and others were forcefully wrote over Hinata's neat hand writing, they were written in black waterproof makers. Crosses, holes and ripped pages were obvious to the naked eye.

"Sasuke, did you find the book?" Hinata returned soon after. Sasuke hid the book behind him and turned around quickly.

"U-Um." He hesitated.

"No...I was wondering if you did." the note book behind his back sneakily made it's way into his blazer.

"? Sasuke, are you hiding something?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Huh? No. Nothing."

"But, something seemed to be dripping from your back." It was indeed, since it looked freshly drenched in liquid. Hinata made her way towards him.

"N-no, I don't have anything-" she pulled his arms from his back. Her note book hung there between Sasuke's fingers.

"I didn't do this, I-"

'I-I know, it's not your fault...Sasuke." she smiled back. It bugged Sasuke. He thought to himself, how could she acted so calm and somehow knew that this would happen?

"I guessed it can't be helped. I wonder how it got wet, there isn't a single sign of water puddle nearby, and I even forgot to bring my drink bottle today." she giggled. It puzzled Sasuke even more.

"Idiot." he gently knocked on her head like a child. His head was lowered, he didn't dare to look at her face, quickly made a run for it and headed back to the stairs. Hinata quickly snatched her bag from the bush and followed him. On their way back, Sasuke took longer than he did when he came down. He walked close by to her, even though she wasn't far off behind him, following him like a duckling.

"Sasuke, thank you." she smiled to herself. Sasuke ignored her and kept walking.

"Hmph, what is there to thank."

the last bell rang, it was lunch time. As soon as the teacher left the classroom, everyone immediately jumped off their chairs and to their friends like magnets. Sasuke took his chance before girls could swarm around him again and escaped from his seat.

"Oi." Sasuke called out to her. Hinata was about to stand up from her chair, but Sasuke grabbed on to her wrist before she could.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where are you going? What are you going to eat for lunch now..." he asked curiously, not that it's any of his business.

"T-The canteen."she pulled out a joyful smile, eying aside to him at the girls who looked like they were about to pounce on Sasuke.

"I'm coming along." he got off his chair, he felt insecure somehow if he would just let her go by herself.

"N-No! I-It's alright, don't worry about me, e-enjoy yourself with your new friends." She tried to deny his request.

"Let's go." He picked up his lunch box from his bag on the way out as he gently grip on Hinata's wrist and nudged her along.

"They aren't really my friends by the way." he said. The canteen was full as usual, students lined up waiting for their meals to be cooked and some waiting in line to purchase their tickets.

"Um..." There was no where else to sit, and it'll take at lest half an hour to have her meal done.

"...let's go."

"W-where?"

"Somewhere else." his smile was thin across his face. He didn't let go of her hand the whole way long. Past the hall ways, teachers and classrooms, Sasuke led her to a slightly isolated area.

"We're here." in front of them was the stairs up. Hinata looked at him with a confused look on her face. His hand was still around her wrist, but gently loosen it. As they made their way up the stairs, he twisted the door nob. A flash of bright light blinded them for a mere second. The first thing she saw was the scenery around her, water blue sky with hinted white fumes of clouds and the unique buildings of the town, painted behind the ridge fences.

"I thought this would be a place where a lot of people would like to eat their lunch, but I guess I'm wrong." his eyes trace around the fences. There was indeed no one around them. The place was almost deserted and isolated.

"Waaah" Hinata was overjoyed with the beautiful scenery of the town.

"I wish I could take a picture of this...!" she took a step back to Sasuke and reached into her pocket, a snow white rectangular phone was pulled out, it was decorated with a thin red ribbon phone strap with a round plastic LED, that would light up if a message or incoming calls, attached to the end. She flipped it open and pointed it towards the scenery. A click went off.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"taking a picture...I-I always have a habit of taking pictures of the sky. It's a force habit."

"You're so childish." Sasuke chuckled. Hinata blushed with embarrassment.

"N-No, I-I just..." she didn't know what else to protest about. Sasuke took a seat on a clean spot next to the fences, and unwrapped his lunch.

"Here." he offered her his chopsticks. Hinata looked at him slightly confused.

"You don't have anything else to eat right." it wasn't a question he was asking, he picked up a piece of deep fried crab cake and fed it to her. Hinata sat across to him, even when there's no-one else around, she felt shy.

"I-I can do it myself." she gently lifted the chopsticks off Sasuke's hand and into her own mouth.

"How was it?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"It means it's edible." he took a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"A-Are you using me as a guinea pig?" the crab cake was still in her mouth when she said it, so she had to cover her mouth as it muffed her voiced. Sasuke laughed. Hinata smiled back with a glad smile on her face, she soon joined him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just...I haven't seen you laughed like that." Sasuke's face turned lightly red. He couldn't dare to face her. He felt like it has been years since he had laughed so freely, his heart enlightened.

"Hey..." he slouched back against the fence. His hair dangled down and hid his face under the shadow of his bangs.

"I don't know if it's the right time to tell you this...but." he looked back up at her.

"Yesterday, there was a message for me." his eyes looked serious, Hinata could tell, she didn't say a word.

"It's from a girl who claimed to be my cousin...she said her name's Shio. I didn't want to keep this a secret from you...I thought to myself I couldn't so I-" a pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, she pulled him slightly against her and her body was leaning forward. Hinata buried her face behind his ear and his dark night hair. She held Sassuke tightly against her embrace. Sasuke was surprised by her action. He could felt the time stopped just for them at just that moment, from the slow flow of Hinata's refined hair that softly descended down her back. Sasuke's arm reached out, he wanted to touch her velvet plum colored hair, but held back his urge.

"Hinata." he spoke out softly. Hinata reopened her eyes at once and pulled back from her embrace.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm j-just..." she couldn't feel her face anymore, she was blushing like mad, she looked away shyly.

_I'm so glad..._ she thought to herself. A heavy load just lifted off her heart, she no longer felt 'distance' from Sasuke keeping a secret from her.

"Ahem...anyways. I think I'm going to call her back today, since I don't have work today. Even if she might be an fraud, I want to take that risk." there was a tone of certainty in Sasuke's voice. She nodded back.

"Um...S-Sasuke...I-I was wondering. I-If you don't mind me being a busy-body. C-Can I come along?" she looked up at him with innocent eyes that glitters.

"Y-Ya...sure." he ate another piece of tempura.

"Here." He handed the chopsticks over to Hinata once again.

"You should eat first..." he laid back with the support of his arms lazily. Hinata appreciated his kindness and started to pick up small mouthful of rice.

The last bell of school echoed the whole school. Most of the students had already left and went to club activities or home.

"Ne, Hinata! Let's go shopping today!" Ino suddenly cling onto Hinata's arm as she was packing her bags.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't." Hinata polite declined.

"But you don't have club activities today, Tenten-senpai told me that Kurenai-sensei's absent today." When a teacher advisor is absent, club activities are not allowed to proceed. That is the rule of the school in Konoha.

"I-It's not that. I have too much homework to do...you know Asuma-sensi." Hinata made up an excuse. Her real motive today wasn't to stay at home doing homework, she wanted to accumulate more time to make Sasuke better lunch.

"That's too bad then...see you tomorrow...Bye, Sasuke-kun." she winked when she shifted her attention to Sasuke. Sasuke could feel a cold breeze that made his shoulders shivered with goose-bumps. Sasuke and Hinata are now the only ones in the classroom.

"Are you ready to go, Sasuke?" Hinata looked excited and in a hurry at the same time. Sasuke clipped his bags and threw it behind his back.

"Ah." was all he replied. They took their time walking down the stairs, discussing about Gai-sensei's 'extreme' training. There were laughs along the way, but as they walked down the stairs.

"Ah!" Hinata sqeaked. Sasuke looked back with a fright.

"I forgot my phone...G-go on without me Sasuke." Hinata quickly turned around and sprinted her way.

"No, wait." Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll go get it for you. You're usually really clumsy." he took off instead, and Hinata waited there by the stairs.

"O-Okay..."

It didn't take long for Sasuke to returned to the classroom, the room was empty, with only the windows shut showing the rusted sky through the glass. He didn't spare his time enjoying the scenery from this view and headed to Hinata's desk. His hands reached inside the small space for books under the desk, his fingers traced along and it came across something solid. Sasuke pulled it out of her desk. The phone rested between his fingers as he gripped into it tighter. He exited the classroom and closed the door behind him. The hallway was quiet, no one was around. Sasuke took a turn. Hinata was no longer there by the stairways. He felt deserted at first, Hinata isn't the kind of person that would go on ahead without her. He turned towards the stairs, about to head down, but paused. He was speechless at what he saw, he felt a blast of cold hair just hit his face, freezing him to the bones.

"Hinata!" he reacted quickly and rushed down. Hinata was lying on the end of the staircase, her hands laid wide apart like wings and her legs were in an upside down V shape, with her knees belted together. Her hair was all over the place, over her face and spread on the concrete floor. He held her close to him. Her eyes were closed. There were some bruises on her arms, from the fall. Her bag was half way down the stairs, it just balanced there on the tip. Hinata's forehead was bleeding badly, her pale body now had a trail of blood down her face and to the back of her neck, it stained her school uniform. The window right next to them poured over their bodies, it looked she was bathing in a pool of blood.

The ambulance past through the streets and into the the gates of Konoha hospital. Hinata has been treated and is in bed, sleeping. There wasn't any life threatening injury, the doctor said. She was lucky her skull didn't crack, just a deep cut on her head. Her head was bandaged around her hair. She looked peaceful asleep like that. Sasuke held onto her wrist and locked her fingers between his, he haven't let go of her cold hand since. Hours past, Hinata finally opened her eyes. She shut back tightly, the pain came to her.

"Hinata." Sasuke pushed the chair which screeched behind him as he stood up.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mumbled his name with one eye shut, wincing in pain from her head. She looked around her.

"I'm...in hospital?" she asked him. He didn't answer but only nodded back. Hinata tried to sit up. Sasuke pulled the pillow back and leaned it against the bedpost for support.

"How are you feeling?" he would know she must felt terrible. Who wouldn't after they fell down hard concrete stairs with sharp edges.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." she pulled a forceful smile. Sasuke couldn't bare to see her trying to make him less worried, it only made him feel troubled even more.

"I'm such a klutz." she giggled playfully. Sasuke punched his fist against the table next to her. Hinata jumped a bit, she could felt her heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sasuke-" Hinata reached out to him

"Stop it will you!" He yelled out. Hinata pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry." she pulled herself together and tried not to cry. Lowering her face made her think that it helped hide her tears. Sasuke's head tipped up, he realized he raised his voice again and was ashamed to look at Hinata. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." The nurse came in with a clipboard over her chest. Sasuke thought he was in trouble for punching the table, he tensed up.

"Hyuuga-san, you have a visitor." She stood aside to let a person in. He was a tall man, looked like in his mid 30's or so, strict looking with wrinkles. His hair was long for a man. He wore a casual yukata for men, with a green cardigan. He had his arms folded and looked high and mighty and he didn't even spoke a word. His eyes was the same as Hinata, Sasuke noticed.

"F-Father." she bowed with embarrassment, didn't dare to look back up.

* * *

Thank you for reading! please look forward to the next chapter ^-^


	14. First time I made Tamagoyaki!始めて卵焼きを作った!

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it :D

I'm reading a book called "The infernal devices-Clockwork Angel" by Cassandra Clare, and I absolutely LOVE it! I've also read book 1,2 and 3 of the Mortal instrument series. [I LOVE MAGNUSXALEC!] I motivated me to try and work hard on my sentence structure and improving my grammar =w=. But I seemed to be failing miserably lol. And I realize I have a lot of typos and spelling mistakes. [to be honest, I'm kinda lazy right now to prove read them...sorry again.]

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Wait, Father?_ Sasuke wasn't dumbfounded about Hinata's father, he was dumbfounded that he didn't even pay attention to Hinata enough that he didn't even ask her about her own family. The man, Hinata's father approached them. Sasuke quickly step aside.

"Hinata." he called out her name. With just that, the air in the room turned colder.

"G-Good evening f-father." she stuttered when ever she said the word 'Father'.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine now...it's just a cut on my head." she smiled thinly, her face looked like blood had flowed out of her system.

"H-How's Hanabi?" she asked.

"She's doing excellent. As expected from my only successful daughter." There wasn't an attitude in his voice, but Sasuke and Hinata felt the cold behavior he was acting towards her.

"I-Is that so...P-Please send my regards to her." Hinata's voice diminished into the quiet.

"I only came here to pay the bill. I'll be taking me leave now." he didn't trouble himself to take a seat next to Hinata, the whole time they were talking, he had been distancing himself from her,

_Holy shit, this guy's the father? I'm in deep shit..._

As he walked past, he didn't even bother to take notice of Sasuke, which was a sigh of relief for him.

"H-Have a save trip." she bowed back with respect while sitting on the bed. The door clicked behind him.

"What's with you and your father?" Sasuke returned to his seat next to her. Hinata's head remained lowered.

"No-nothing, he's just like that..." but Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"You're not in good terms with him are you." She ignored Sasuke's question.

"Hey." he rested his hand on hers. Hinata looked back up at him.

"S-Sasuke...I." she bit her bottom lip.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked again. Hinata hesitated to answer, and took a deep breath.

"My father, is in the process of disowning me." she said. Sasuke held his breath. How could a father disown his own daughter? And even so, someone like Hinata? He wanted to know more about her, and why her father wanted to disown her.

"Your relationship with your father isn't going so well is it." She shook her head and the room went quiet once again. Sasuke looked away slightly. He didn't mean to hurt Hinata's feelings. He just wanted to know her more. But excuses isn't enough to lift the blame off him.

"The doctor said that you'll have to stay here a little longer. They said they wanted to make sure your fall didn't caused you any brain damage."

"I-I'm sorry to have caused you trouble..." Hinata lowered her head back down.

"...don't feel bad about it...it's not your fault." he looked over to her and noticed, her hands were trembling, the room wasn't cold, she wasn't trembling before either.

"Hey, you cold?" he asked. Hinata was startle slightly.

"N-No. I-It's nothing...I-I'm sorry I didn't prepare for tonight's dinner..." there was disappointment in her eyes. Sasuke couldn't resist, he softly rest his hand on her head and gently stroke her head.

"Like I said before...don't feel bad about it...it's not your fault." he sounded at that time, really kind. Hinata nodded with her head still lowered.

"Sasuke...my father must not know that you're living with me." she added.

"I know...Don't worry, I won't stay long enough for him to find out." He felt hurt, but he knew this was reality.

"Sasuke, I-I didn't mean that-"

"I'll get you some change of clothes from home." He stood back up from his chair. Hinata finally lifted her head up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry." she smiled.

"Heh, Stupid." he smiled and exit the door, with a click behind him.

The phone was ringing against Sasuke's ear. He had been waiting there for less than 5 minutes and had been growing really impatient. A few minutes ago, when he reached home. He decided to make Hinata something, hopefully to make her feel better, but god isn't helping him. He have no knowledge about cooking or even cooking rice. His last resort, was to ask help from someone.

"Hello?" on the other side of a phone, was a slightly high pitched voice of a woman.

"Excuse me. Is Haruno Sakura around?"

"Oh, hand on a sec." the sound of the phone being set down was heard, and Sakura's name had been yelled out too.

"Hello?" Sakura finally answered it.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Is this a prank call? I'm hanging up-!"

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled out.

"who's this?" Sakura asked.

"It's...Sasuke." he mumbled. He sounded flushed, asking help from a girl was his last resort after all.

"S-Sasuke-kun? I-um...Is there anything I can help you with?" Sakura spoke to Sasuke in a tone she used as a class representative

"Listen. I...have a favor to ask."

"I'm listening."

"do you by any chance, know how to cook?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how to cook?" he repeated again.

"Y-Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"I need your help."

Within half an hour, Sakura came knocking on Hinata's door.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was wearing a dress, frills for sleeves with a cute lace edgings. It was obvious she was trying to give off a cute and sexy vibe, she had been squirming around trying to act 'cute' since Sasuke opened the door.

"Come in." he stood aside for her to enter.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sasuke-kun...why are you in Hinata's house?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"I'm a distant relative of Hinata's." He bent over to feed Shin who was acting defensive towards Sakura.

"Let's cut the slack." Sasuke pulled an apron over his neck and tied a ribbon behind his back.

"what are you staring at?" he asked Sakura, who stood there with a bright red face

"n-nothing! Heheheh."

_Damn it! I should have brought a camera! _she cursed to herself.

"Let's get started then...first, what do you want to make Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"anything simple." He didn't want to spend too much time making something he was so confident he'll fail on.

"What about tamago-yaki?" That sounds simple enough. He cracked a few eggs, some of the egg shells fell into the bowl, but that doesn't really matter much.

"Add some sugar and salt...it depends on how Hinata likes it." Sasuke thought back. Hinata would usually make salty tamago-yaki for him, since he told her he hates sweet food, Hinata stopped making anything that's considered as 'sweet' to him.

"Sweet." Sasuke turned to him and asked again.

"She likes them sweet." He repeated and cracked another egg into the bowl. Half a spoonful of sugar sprinkled down with the eggs. [note: okay, I'm making the tamago-yaki according to my recipe, so the ingredients and techniques are different to how others make them]

"Now beat the egg until every the egg whites are no longer visible." Sasuke started to mix them. His arm grew slightly tired, but kept on going without any complains.

"Well done!" Sakura said a compliment, but all she wanted was for Sasuke to look at her. He didn't look back but stared at the bowl of beaten eggs.

_Was I suppose to beat the egg until the sugar's dissolved? Oh shit._

"I've heated up the rectangular pan, it should be ready. Now, pour some oil in and make sure they're spread out." Sasuke did as he was told. The pan was hot, he could feel the warmth from the wooden handle.

"Now pour the egg into the pan. And make sure you roll it over slowly and in time, or else if the layer underneath isn't not cooked, it'll spill." Sasuke poured almost a quarter amount of the eggs into the pan. Sakura saw how much he had poured in, she could only stare at them with big eyes without a word. The egg started to sizzle on the pan. As it was cooking, Sakura turned down the heat.

"Try rolling it over now." Sasuke looked around for utensils, with a pair of chopsticks, he tried rolling the first layer, but the uncooked layer of eye started to spill, so he set it back down again.

"M-Maybe I should roll it-"

"No." Sasuke wouldn't let her touch the pan. He tried again. The bottom felt easy to lift this time, the layer above was starting to settle, but as he flicked it over, instead of a bright golden yellow lower base, it was mostly burnt.

"Don't hesitate, keep rolling." Sasuke continued. Until near the end, he lifted the pan off the stove and over to a nearby plate. The Tamago-yaki was finally done.

"You better wait till it's cooled." Sasuke didn't hear her warnings, he reached out with a knife in his hand. The hot tamago-yaki warned his fingers, it wasn't too hot, but it surprised Sasuke. His hand threw aside, and collided with the hot pan he laid next to him.

"Ah!" he pulled back with pain. The knife in his other hand luckily landed safely nearby.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura appeared next to him immediately. Sasuke looked like he was in pain, his hand was burnt quite badly, the it grew red and rose into a painful bump.

"H-Here! Wash it over with cold water! I'll go get the first aid kit!" Sakura pulled Sasuke's burnt hand under the running cold water, hopefully to ease the pain. She searched around the house, the first aid was hidden just above them.

"H-Here, let me see." she gently pulled Sasuke's arm away from the hose and closed the tap.

"You should be more careful next time." the lid of the cream in her hand clicked open. Sakura applied some on her hand first, and then onto Sasuke's hand. She lightly circulates around the rosy area. After the cool ointment was starting it's effect, she bandaged nicely around his hand, not too tight, not too loose.

"There, that should do it." she said with satisfaction.

"thanks."

"No worries." she smiled back. Now that Sasuke thought about it, she's not actually as annoying as he called her. She does have a cute side of her.

"I think the egg's cooled enough to cut now, I'll cut it for you."

"No...it's alright, I'll do it." Sasuke refused to let anyone interfere with his business, especially if it was for someone important to him.

"Okay...be careful." Sasuke held the egg with a pair of chopsticks instead of his fingers to hold it in place. The sharp knife sliced though the egg like jelly, as it cuts through, the egg bounced back up.

"It's better than I expected, for someone who tried cooking the first time." Sasuke was filled with contentment, he was so proud of himself.

"I'll help you clean up." Sakura went to the sink and turned the tap on.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up. I was the one who asked you for help."

"Nonsense, how are you suppose to clean with that hand on yours? Leave it to me." Sakura sounded cheerful and shot a smile at him.

"thank you." he returned to the living room.

_Sasuke will definitely think I'm a great housewife, just wait for the word Sakura... _she thought to herself. A small smile planted on her face as she was washing the dishes, and her back facing Sasuke.

"All done." Sakura returned to the living room with her apron still on her.

"I'll be going now." Sasuke stood up from the sofa and stretched.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to visit Hinata, but I can't leave until you leave." He sounded insulting, it hurt Sakura's feelings.

"O-O...okay." She picked up her bag she left nearby and hung it over her shoulders.

"I-I'll be going then." Sakura wanted to cry, it hurt so bad to be used that way.

"Hey." Sakura looked behind her and saw him, stood there with his hands in his pocket.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." he sat down next to her. The pain on Sakura's heart eased away, but it still had an after sting. They walked not too close and not too far apart from each other. Sakura wanted to ask him so many questions she wasn't able to at school, but she didn't spoke a word. On the way to the bus stop not too far away, Sasuke spotted something that caught his attention, and soon returned with a box of juice.

"Here." he threw it to her. Sakura caught it just in time before it slipped off her fingers.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"A thank you gift. Doesn't everyone do that?" He didn't smile or smirk or even grin at Sakura, just a reluctant look on his face.

"The bus is here." Sakura waved good bye to him, he just waved back like shooing a fly and walked away.

_Better hurry or the Tamago-yaki will turn cold._

It's almost 8, the sky already turned dark and foggy. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Hinata softly yelled out.

"Hey." Sasuke returned with a jacket he borrowed from Hinata's father's closet. Sasuke still hasn't been told what her father's name was.

"Sasuke!" Hinata sounded delighted when she saw Sasuke promised to return.

"I've...bought you some clothes...a-and change of underwear." he blushed when he said 'underwear', so did Hinata.

"T-Thank you." He placed it nearby the small table beside her.

"I've fed Shin and he was asleep before I came, so don't worry about him." He took a seat next to her.

"I made you something." Sasuke placed the plastic bag on his other hand next to her, and out came a plastic container.

"Kiba-kun came just now. He bought me some cinnamon rolls." Hinata held the container close to her belly.

"..." Sasuke snatched the container back from Hinata.

"H-hey, give it back." she pouted like a child.

"No."

"what's in there?" she stretched out from her sitting position, it wasn't very comfortable sitting on the same spot for a long time.

"No-" Hinata caught Sasuke off guard and pulled back to her. Hinata looked at the container with curiosity and lifted the lid up.

"What is it?" she couldn't tell what it was, since it was burnt.

"T-Tamago-yaki." Sasuke blush with embarrassment. Hinata took a bite. She could taste the undissolved sugar in her mouth, and the bitter taste of the burnt bits, frankly, it tasted terrible overall.

"It's delicious." She lied with a wide smile. Sasuke looked back at her.

"Don't lie."

"It really is!" Hinata ate another one.

"What ever." The eggs were disgustingly sweet, she liked sweet Tamago-yaki, but this was just ridiculous.

"I'll get you some water." He randomly picked up a clean glass and poured water into it.

"Please and thank you." her smile solidified on her face, she could not move another muscle on her cheeks.

"When did you learn how to make Tamago-yaki?" she took a sip of the water.

"I asked Sakura for help." Hinata froze.

"Don't worry, I told her you're a distant relative of mine. She didn't seemed to care." Hinata relaxed her shoulders.

"W-What about you Sasuke? H-have you eaten?" she asked.

"I bought some cup noodles from the convenient store on the way. My boss gave me my salary in advance, since I told him I'm in desperate of money." there was another bag of snacks in the plastic bag with the Tamago-yaki.

"Y-You could have asked me-"

"I don't want your money. I have my own arms and legs to work." Sasuke felt insulted. How could he feel comfortable taking money from someone who helped him when he needed desperate help. H knew Hinata said it with good intentions, but it's a matter of pride.

"S-sorry...I didn't mean to offend you." she look down at the eggs.

"...Which flavor do you want?" Sasuke held up two cup noodles.

"It'll kill you to eat them without anything else to ease off the taste...so which flavor?" Hinata looked at them both. One was the traditional chicken flavor and the other was miso.

"I-I don't really mind." she was staring at the miso, but she felt it would be rude of her if she picked first, since Sasuke paid it with his own money.

"...Here...I'll go get some hot water." He placed the miso flavor in front of her and headed out the door, soon returned with hot water. As the hot water was poured into the cut noodles, the steam rose up in the air and vanished.

"Thank you, Sasuke..."

"stop saying thank you, it's annoying." Sasuke had been staring at the cup noodles since the water was set.

"I'll try." And both of them ate their noodles at peace.

"It's ready, it's eat." they both tore the lid away, the smell filled the room.

"Look at you, so clumsy." Sasuke wiped the spring onion off the corner of Hinata's mouth.

"Speak for yourself." she did the same back. The salty flavor of miso and chicken may taste and smell different, but they both still smell and taste delicious together.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! [Friday's last day of school, yay!] Wish my luck on my Japanese writing assessment! xP

Anyways, thank you again everyone who had been reading 僕たちの赤いリボン, I'll continue to do my best!


	15. Boring Daysつまらない日

Hey guys! thank you all for the reviews :). I did promise that I'll work on chapter 14, so here it is, I'm sorry it took me such a long time to type it up T.T I was spending my time drawing xP

anyways, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :) [regardless of the grammar and spelling mistakes TwT"]

* * *

For the past 2 days, Sasuke had been arriving late to school, he was lucky that his grades were keeping him out of trouble since the time he was enrolled. Sleepless nights are the least of his problems, Sasuke took the advantage at school to rest. He was also determined to find out the bully that did ruined her books. Gai-sensei's class just ended, and it was break time. Sasuke slept throughout the whole period, his tired eyes shut tight with dark bangs under his eyes, his hair was uncombed and messy. Sasuke had his arms on the table and his head rested peacefully and comfortably on them.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a minute?" Sakura walked over to him as graceful as possible and appeared in front of him from her desk. Sasuke tried to ignore her, continuing to stay still.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out to him again, this time with an angered low voice.

"What do you want." Sasuke pulled his head up and looked at her lazily. Sakura stood there with her arms behind her back, in a feminine pose. Her hips were locked aside to show off her curves. She was smiling brightly at Sasuke. Her skin was peachy tanned, glossy looking too. Her emerald shaded eyes sent flirtatious looks to Sasuke, with obvious mascara done to her eyelashes. Sasuke found it frighteningly disgusting.

"Um, I was wondering, Sasuke-kun..." she puffed her lips to make them look glossy and kissable when she said his name.

"...Did something happened these days? You've been late to class since the time Hyuuga-san were admitted to hospital." Sasuke noticed how she didn't address Hinata as 'Hinata' or 'Hinata-san', but 'Hyuuga-san'.

"I'm fine." He plopped his head back onto the desk.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeaked in a childish whine. With lack of sleep, Sasuke's limit was about to break.

"What?" he refused to look at her, his head remained buried in his arms with frustration as he spoke to her.

"Um, I was wondering. If you're free...would you like to go out sometimes?" Sakura's voice was ginger sweet, almost too sweet for anyone's taste. Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura felt like a total idiot, everyone was staring at her with whispers.

"S-sasuke-kun!" she gave him a light nudge. Sasuke continued to sleep.

"Sasu-!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke stood up. No one even saw when he got up either. Sakura was frightened by him, but she wasn't the kind of girl that couldn't control her tears either. In fact, she's the kind of girl that controls them whenever she likes.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I-I'm sorry." she did a quick sniff, and her eyes started to tear down like waterfalls.

"Stop crying already, fine, I'm sor-" he blinked again. His hand was reached out to Sakura half way, he hesitated to pat her head and apologize. He realized then, in front of him was not Hinata. She's not here. Sakura continued to pour tears down her eyes, but Sasuke had enough of her nonsense. He let out a low grunt and exited the room, leaving Sakura there who called out to him. Students who hung around the corridors gossiped and dodged aside for the tyrant to pass. Sasuke still denied to himself that he had missed Hinata dearly, even though he visits her frequently. Sometimes, he his fingers could feel every strain of hair on Hinatas head. The soft and silky feeling, like soft feathers of a young born. A loud noise, sounded like a yell and a growl broke Sasuke's thoughts about Hinata. As he looked up, he saw a pair of clear blue eyes angrily stared back at him.

"What do you want, dead last?" it doesn't take Sasuke any time at all to know Naruto's nickname, the girls just poured gossips into his brain. He was glad Hinata isn't like them at all.

"Screw you! Why did you make Sakura-chan cry? And don't call me dead last!" Naruto looked furious, but also ridiculously idiotic at the same time.

_Could he be the bully?...nah. He's not smart enough to do stuff like that without getting caught. Must be a girl's doing._

"why don't you ask her yourself?" Sasuke was leaning against the wall, his usual pose as always with his arms across his chest, folded.

"If she would tell me!" Naruto was persistent, he continued to pester Sasuke.

"Well, I guess it's none of your business then...so get lost." he waved the back of his hands off when he got off the wall.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sasuke continued to ignore him, as he turned his back on Naruto and walked away. Unconsciously, he made his way up the lonely stairs, towards the metal door in front of him. He burst the door open with a light push, the bright light from the sky wasn't as bright as the time Hinata was with her. Sasuke realized these days, that school's more boring than he thought. All he could think of was that empty feeling inside of him. It wasn't that it just happened, since the day Hinata found him, he was already feeling empty. Then he wondered, why hasn't he feel the slightest need to regain his memories, he doesn't have the determination he needed. Or maybe, he just didn't want to remember them in the first place. He wanted to stay by her side for as long as he could. But then again, this is reality he was living in, he will do what ever it takes and with his power to stay by her side, that is why he was so determined to find out the bully.

"Oi, Uchiwa." a voice woke him up. He lifted his eyelids to see who it was. The light blinded him for a mere second, then it started to focus on a shadow over him.

"What is it Inuzuka."

"What are you doing here?" Kiba helped himself next to Sasuke. As much as he hated Sasuke, he doesn't mind being around him.

"Can't you tell?" he asked rhetorically. After that, none of them spoke a word. Kiba continued to stare at the clouds, and Sasuke continued with his sleep. But it wasn't comfortable...More thoughts about Hinata started to bug Sasuke even more. He was feeling insecure for Hinata.

"Oi." Kiba replied with a 'Hn'

"Do you know anyone who has a grudge against Hinata?" Sasuke asked out of the blues. Kiba looked down at him with a questionable look on his face, one that's neither a face of confusion nor was it a face of being stupefied.

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"Just answer me." Sasuke grew impatient.

"Hinata doesn't mingle well with the class, so she doesn't have a lot of friends."

Kiba stretched his arms around and sat back up in a more comfortable position.

"The only person I can think of now is Sakura." It wasn't hatred Sasuke felt, it was just raw anger.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke asked to confirm again.

"Who else?" Sasuke got to his feet without a moment of thought.

"Thanks." he thanked someone other than Hinata for the first time, even Kiba was surprised he said that. Not once since Sasuke transferred to this school has he heard him thanking anyone.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Sasuke was off the ground and to the door before Kiba could stand up, and he closed the door behind him in a loud bang without answering Kiba's question.

The class ended as Sasuke expected. This period was self-study period, but only a handful of students are actually studying. The rest were either gossiping or playing cards. Sasuke focused his attention on only one person. Sakura was still in her desk, she was more diligent than Sasuke expected. Girls were starting to approach him, but he stood up from his seat to make his move before they reached him.

"Haruno-san."Sasuke spoke with the most gently voice he could came up with. Sakura looked up at him. At first with a dull look on her face, but as soon as she saw who it was that spoke to her, her eyes lit up and glittered.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"do you have a minute?" Sasuke frowned his eyes together when he spoke to her, but it doesn't matter, it's not like Sakura knows how to take a hint. As soon as they headed outside, the classroom's whispers and gossips increased.

"W-what can I help you with, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had her arms behind her back, she was standing in her infamous pose again. They were on the half floor of the stairs, with only a window behind them and the stairs going up a floor or down one.

"Cut the acting. What are you trying to accomplish against Hinata?" He crushed his palm against the concrete wall close to the window. Sakura startled when the hand barely missed her face.

"W-whare are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" She asked again. She sounded confused and unsure, but Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"You were the one who threw her bag out the window, so tell me...what do you want to accomplish doing that to her?" Sakura was drowning in his wrath, she couldn't breath from the pressure around her, it was like her lungs were crushing under Sasuke's glare.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about! Didn't Hinata said she did it?"

"Heh, you're good at playing charades aren't you? I'm warning you, don't you ever lay a finger on Hinata." the threat was worked even better than he anticipated. Sakura was near tears, only whimpering under her breath and dared not say a word about it. When they headed back to class, there were students who waited there for their return.

"Hey look! They're back! So is it official? Are you guys dating now?" Shikamaru sounded excited and full of energy, maybe for the first time in his life. And Sasuke shot that back down with a death glare. He entered the classroom with Sakura not far behind him. Her face was lowered, covered under her cherry pink bangs.

"What's up with them?" The two quietly returned to their seats. The rest of the students shrugged their questions off and went on with what they were doing before. Since then, Sakura's face remained lowered, but it wasn't until a few minutes later, she yelled out in a loud screech. Everyone gradually turned their attention to her. Sakura was away from her desk, she looked terrified. Her hair was messed up from the sudden jolt of movement, and her elbows were locked together with her mouth hid behind her hands. Her whole body was shaking.

"what is it?" Ino surfed through the crowd. She saw Sakura's desk filled with disgusting worms and nails. The others covered their mouth with disgust, some of the worms were even dead, and some cut in half, but still alive wriggling around.

"Who did that?" no one knew. Sasuke was staring at the desk. He was calculating in his head, is this the doing of Sakura?

_She must be joking, she's just acting that's all. _Sasuke wouldn't admit his own mistake, judging by the looks of the mess, it cannot be done within a few minutes of the time they returned from the stairs.

"How gross, who could have done that to the class rep?" Sakura had enough, she picked up her legs and ran outside the classroom... And school ended soon after, Sakura never returned to class either.

Everyday after school was boring for Sasuke, it was either return home and to his part time job, or it's visiting Hinata in hospital before and after school. The time they spent together was precious. Ever minute and second, Sasuke never complain to himself about being there reluctantly.

"Hinata." Sasuke had the habit of knocking on the door every time he visits her. He had returned from his part time job, but still in his school uniform.

"Sasuke, welcome." and Hinata would greeted him with a warm smile.

"Looks like your boyfriend is here again, Hinata-chan." the nurse giggled. Hinata saw Sasuke approached her when the nurse called him her boyfriend, she quickly shy her face under her bangs and blush.

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend..."

"Okay, okay, he's not your boyfriend. He's a friend that's a boy." Hinata nodded shyly back. The nurse gave off a high pitched giggle.

"I'll see you later then." she shut the door behind her in a soft click.

"How are you feeling today?" Sasuke took a seat next to her. That chair seemed to be specially reserved for him.

"I'm all better now." She smiled sweetly back. Her expression always bright and comforting. The room haven't changed since the time she had been admitted. The curtains were transparent when the cool breeze blew into the room, and was changed and cleaned every Friday. It was already dark outside, the curtains were stained with ashy fog color than the silvery white. Not too far away sat a small table, covered over with a white lace sheet. On top of it laid the flowers sent in by the nurse everyday enlightened the room, it kept it feeling refreshing and lively. A glass jar full of water were also delivered to Hinata's room every few hours. Sasuke wanted to ask Hinata if she knew who was the person behind her bullying, but he doubted she'll know. All he could do now, was to set the problem aside, until Hinata returns home.

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow right?" Sasuke reached into a the bag he carried along, inside contained some refreshments he bought on the way up, and pulled out a can of sparkling juice. Hinata's luggage had been packed nicely next to her, in a blue leather bag. Tomorrow's Saturday, and Konoha High is the only school in the country that doesn't have school on a Saturday and Sunday.

"Y-ya." Hinata didn't sound content at all, but rather nervous. It had been pestering Sasuke for the past few visits. Something was bothering Hinata and she isn't telling him what. But he felt, if Hinata doesn't want to tell him, she must have her own reasons.

"Is it okay for you to skip club activities for such a long time?" he placed his can of sparkling juice into her grip, which she was clutching together.

"T-Thanks." she smiled kindly back.

"I was thinking about quitting the Kyuudo club." she flicked the can open and took a sip of the liquid. To Sasuke's imagination, Hinata gradually looked paler as time past. He couldn't put a finger on it, but she also seemed to loose a lot of weight as well.

"Are you eating alright?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Eh, y-yes I am, what makes you ask that question?" Hinata took a sip of her juice.

"You look paler than usual."

"I-It must be lack of sunlight, don't worry about it." Hinata waved her hands, just to tell Sasuke she's alright.

"I guess so..." It was Sasuke's turn to take a sip of his juice.

"How's Shin-chan doing?" Hinata missed Shin, very much.

"He grew really fast, I already fed him on the way here. He eats more than he used to, he likes to run around the garden more than usual, and worse of all, he barks a lot." Hinata could tell Sasuke didn't get enough sleep last night, there were heavy dark circles under his grim eyes. Hinata took a glimpse at the clock near by.

"Sasuke. There's something I have to tell you." Hinata stayed stiffed.

"what is it?" he asked with a gently voice, really unlikely of him, but he was tired.

"A-Actually, it's more like there's someone I want you to meet." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, he was interrupted but a light knock on the door before he could ask her what she meant.

"Come in." Hinata called out. The door clucked open. Usually, the footsteps of the nurses were soft and light, but this sounds were far too different. They no noises of low heels, but flat screech against the marble floor. Sasuke turned his sides around to face who ever it was approaching them. It was a girl with long dark hair, she had similar face structure as Sasuke's, but more feminine with shoulder length dark hair, in a lighter shade than Sasuke's.

"Sasuke. I've finally found out." she finally parted her peach lips and spoke. Inside Sasuke's mind, was blank. He didn't know what to say or feel, but he knew he saw her somewhere before in his life. Then, it was Hinata's turn to speak up.

"Sasuke, she's Shio."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can :D


	16. I won't leave, ever 絶対に離れない

First of all, I AM REALLY x100 sorry about the super late update! I had writers block [yes for THAT long] and uni starred for me, so I have even less time than before T.T. But I will continue the fic! [no more trying xP] Thank you everyone who reads my fics!

P/s: Sorry this fic is so short, and the characters are a bit OOC...[to me]

* * *

Note*: I apologize if I wasn't being constant with Sasuke's last name.

The room went cold, Hinata remained in her bed and loosely tucked in under the blanket. Sasuke was off his chair, it screeched behind him when his legs pushed it back. Shio was wearing a dark indigo business suit, it narrowed down her waist, made her show her slim figure. She dropped her expensive looking hand bag when she ran towards Sasuke. Clumsily in her semi high heels, she closed her arms. When her cheeks brushed past his bangs. She held Sasuke close in her embrace. Sasuke just stood there, he didn't dare move a muscle in Shio's embrace nor did he even spoke a word.

"Let me look at you." She pressed her palms at his pale face. His cheeks were cold. Shio stared into his eyes. Her eyes were the color of grayish purple and a tint of gloomy blue. Her hair was so hard it was stain with hue of sapphire blue. It fell and brushed against her peach cheeks.

"You've grown so thin." the traced across Sasuke's face like a map. Sasuke was staring back at her, his eyebrows crunched together and wrinkled his template, his eyes opened wide. He quickly snapped out and stepped back. Shio's gleeful face faded off and washed over with a heart broken look.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head slightly. He felt the familiar with this woman in front of him, yet she is but another stranger to him right now.

"Hinata, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke broke free from Shio's grip, who had been holding his wrist tightly in her grip

"Sasuke." Shio tried to reach out to him, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't get too close to me." He glared at her. Shio returned a hurtful expression on her face. Sasuke could feel the pain in his chest as well.

"I'm going out for a walk." and he stormed out the room.

"Sasuke!" Shio tried to run after him, and she did. There was nothing else Hinata could do. She was once again, all alone in her room.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." she couldn't bring herself up to say it to Sasuke.

The only thing that could make things worse for Sasuke, was if it rained, and it did unfortunately.

"Sasuke!" Shio wasn't too far off, she tried her best to catch up to Sasuke in her heels and uncomfortable skirt.

"Stop following me!" Sasuke yelled out, the people around him was staring and gossiping.

"Sasuke, please, come back!" Shio's voice gradually faded away, it worried Sasuke a bit, despite not knowing her, she still said he was family. Thus he turned back to see if she was okay. Shio was leaning against the wall looking like she was about to collapse any minute. Sasuke hesitated but went to her side.

"Sasuke..." Shio looked up while still trying to catch her breath.

"Leave me alone." he said with a cold yet confused glare before running off again.

Everything went past too fast. The time he spent with Hinata wasn't long, but they could last him for years. An aching feeling had been annoying Sasuke's chest for quite some time, the feeling of sweet, sour and bitter. He knew it wasn't her fault and she did what was right, but it wasn't the result Sasuke hoped for at all. All his heart was trying to tell him was, he wanted to stay by her side.

"Damn it!" Sasuke stopped by a bridge. He looked down at his reflection at the lake underneath. The reflection showed a tired version of Sasuke, so worn out. It had been approximately an hour since he left Hinata's room. Reluctantly, he made his way back. He didn't want to see her, he wanted to stop talking to her and hoped he never met her so these things wouldn't happened to him. But he knew he was denying his feelings.

"Sasuke-kun?" He heard a soft voice called out to him. He hesitated and looked around. Sakura wasn't too far away from him, she was wearing her casual wear with a white plastic bag full of god knows what in her hand. Sasuke didn't talk to her or anything, and shifted his eyes back to the ground in front of him.

"What are you doing here alone?" Sakura bent over to take a better look at him. Sasuke ignored her, she's the least problem he needs right now.

"It's getting late and cold. You should go home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly back. But again, she was ignored. Sakura was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the silence around them, then she thought of an idea.

"Would you like to come over to my place, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up at her.

"I-I promise you I won't do anything to you...look, I've bought some ice-cream." Sakura held up the plastic bag.

"Fine." Sasuke stood up, which made Sakura even happier, she didn't even expect Sasuke to accept her offer, but she was glad.

"Right this way!" Sakura quickly leached onto Sasuke's arm and practically draged him back home.

"I'm home!" Sakura closed the door behind her.

"What took you so long?" her mother called out.

"Nothing." Sakura took out a pair of guest slippers for Sasuke as she replied.

"Here's the ice-cream." The living room was lid brightly, the tv was on and the room was filled with laughter. On the sofa sat a man with dark brown hair, Sasuke assumed that must be Sakura's father, and the kitchen behind them stood a woman who looked a lot like Sakura, but with smaller eyes and shorter hair. Sakura threw the bag of ice-cream on the dining table.

"Mum, dad, this is Sasuke-kun. He's just going to hang out for a while." Sakura's father turned around to look at them.

"Oh, this must be the infamous Uchiwa Sasuke, welcome. Sakura always talks about yo-" Sakura quickly flung herself onto her father to shut him up.

"Sakura! Behave...welcome Sasuke, make yourself at home...my don't you look handsome." Sakura's mother was looking at him with 'the eye' that Sakura gave. The same eyes that made Sasuke really uncomfortable.

"Have some ice-cream." Sakura's father offered him one. Strawberry flavor...Sakura and her father seemed to be eating the same flavor too.

"Um. Thanks." Sasuke reluctantly accepted it.

"So, tell us about yourself." Sakura's father leaned back against the sofa, making himself more comfortable.

"Um..." Sasuke had a struck of sour pain in his chest. Shio's face just popped out of his head. He knew that he had to make up a story.

"My parents past away, and I'm currently staying with my distant relative of mine." That was all he could think of.

"So you're related to Hinata-chan?" Sasuke nodded.

"Who's Hinata-chan?" Sakura's father asked out of curiosity.

"Hyuuga Hinata, a girl from my class...she's always so quiet." she said.

"Hyuuga huh, so she's Hyuuga Hiashi's eldest daughter right?" Sakura nodded.

_Eldest daughter? Does this mean she has younger siblings?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"How did you know, Dad?" Sakura was curious herself.

"I was an acquaintance of his back in the days. Now that he's all rich and famous, don't think he remembers me." he took another bite out of his melting ice-cream.

"Than what happened?" Sakura wanted to know more, and so does Sasuke.

"I remember when Hinata-chan was just a little girl with her younger sister, I haven't seen her mother before though. Poor girl has a tough life." Sasuke and Sakura started to act curious about why her dad felt sympathy for Hinata.

_She has a younger sister?_

"Why do you saw that? She looks normal to me." Sakura laid back.

"She was a neglected child, you should be grateful Sakura." Sakura stiffened and nodded.

"I think I should be leaving now." Sasuke threw the rubbish into the bin in the kitchen.

"So fast?" Sakura wanted him to stay longer.

"It's about time I go home, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you-" Sakura was then interupted.

"No need." Sasuke headed to the door.

"But thank you. For today." and the door clicked closed behind him.

Sasuke would be seen as the kind of boy that would childishly run off and never return, but he wasn't. He had some senses knocked back into him. Where else could he go? He was lucky enough that Hinata took him in. And so he returned to the hospital.

"Sorry Sit, visiting hours ended an hour ago. Please come again tomorrow." The nurse in te reception told him with a smile.

"Just let me in for a while, I need to talk to her." Sasuke insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that. The patient might already be asleep." The nurse replied.

"Just let me in, I need to get my stuff."

"please return tomorrow." the nurse was starting to feel irritated.

"how do you expect me to return home with my keys still in the room?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Sir, please keep your voice down, this is a hospital." The nurse stood up from her seat and gave Sasuke an angry glare.

"Just let me in! I just need to see her-"

"Sasuke?" a soft voice called out to him. It was Hinata. She was wearing a cardigan resting over her shoulders.

"Hyuuga-san, you're still up!" The nurse quickly left her desk and assist Hinata as if she was so fragile.

"I couldn't sleep." Hinata then took a glimpse at Sasuke, who never left his sight at Hinata.

"Can you please let him in? It won't take long." Hinata insisted.

"*sigh* okay, 10 minutes tops." the nurse lets out a sigh of defeat.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and then looked back at Sasuke. The both of them returned to Hinata's room. It was dark, only the moonlight dimly lid the room, only bright enough.

"I'll turn on the lights." Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata's hand.

"No, leave it like this." Hinata wanted to question him, but she left it as it was.

"I-Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Hinata sat on her bed, and Sasuke sat on the chair.

"I won't go back." he said straight out.

"W-why? I-Isn't it what you wanted?I-I mean, you finally found someone that's closest to you, she's family, isn't she?" she was frantic about what else to say, one wrong word and she would regret it for life.

"But...she's still family, she said you're her only family left, and she is your own family too. If you don't go back..." Hinata bit her lip and became teary. She had a strong feeling in her heart about family she always wanted a warm loving family. If she doesn't have one, she wanted others to.

"You'll be all alone again." Sasuke breath in.

"Family is not determined by blood." Sasuke seemed to leaned closer to wipe the tear off her face.

"Sasuke..." she looked up.

"I will not go back." he stared back. His eyes seemed to be filled with emotions, watering under the light. Hinata could almost read what he was thinking.

"Will you...stay with me?" Hinata asked and looked at him with gently eyes.

"If you let me." Sasuke leaned even closer, his eyes were half closed.

"Please...stay by my side." Hinata closed her eyes.

"Always." Sasuke press his lips lightly onto Hinata's. Everything seemed to froze in time, they wished this moment will never end.

* * *

I was listening to Matsushita Yuuya's song "Sono toki made no SAYONARA" and "Kanata e" when I was writing the last part of the fic xP I had to rush it, sorry again. [I apologize a lot don't I] Thank you for reading!


	17. Why 如何して

Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it... I completely forgotten about this fic, it's quite difficult to catch up again...but I will try my best to pull it till the end!

I continued this fic half way, so my style might change in the middle of the story :)

P.S: please don't kill me for hating 'her'... everything will be explained later in the fic, please be super SUPER patient with me, thanks! and Enjoy!

* * *

It's already Friday, the last school bell rang with the sky had turned tangerine color. Hinata had just finished packing her bags. She still had to bandage her wound once in a while, but other than that, she's good as new.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." a nurse came by to give her the last check up.

"Good morning." Hinata replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling today?" the nurse asked as she checked Hinata's temperature.

"F-Fine, thank you."

"Heh heh, just fine?" she gave Hinata a devious look.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata looked at her confused.

"Nothing, never mind! Well, you don't have a fever, everything seems fine."

"Thank you." Hinata said to her before she left her room.

_Should I wait?_

Hinata remembered Sasuke telling her to wait for him to pick her up, but somehow she's feeling nervous. Her eyes couldn't stop glancing over the door while blushing whenever she remembered the time when they kissed.

_I'm so shameless..._

she pulled her bangs closer to her eyes whenever she thought about it. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Hinata quickly sat in a 'normal' position and tried to act natural.

"C-Come in!" she called out. Sasuke, who was still in his school uniform slowly walked in.

"Y-yo..." he looked at her, and gradually blushed when their eyes met.

"H-Hi..." Hinata did the same, they looked away slightly from the embarrassment.

"Ahem...Ready to go?" Sasuke broke the silence and offered to carry her bags. Hinata nodded. When their hands touched, they both of them pulled back quickly and dropped the bag.

"I-I, Um, s-sorry..." Hinata held her hand close to her.

_What am I doing? I'm acting too obvious!_

She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to blush.

"Let's go." Sasuke picked it up and left the room in a hurry, Hinata followed. When they were out of the hospital and on their way home, Hinata kept a distance between herself and Sasuke, she was about half a meter away from him.

"Why are you walking so slow?" Sasuke stopped and turned to face her.

"S-Sorry." Hinata shorten their distance by less than a meter. Sasuke's starting to feel irritated. He turned around and walked towards Hinata. With his free hand, he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her along.

"Ah, S-Sasuke!" Hinata was surprised, but didn't seemed to against anything.

"You're walking too slow." He held onto her hand tightly, Hinata smiled and curled her fingers in.

They could hear Shin's barking when they arrived outside the doorsteps, Hinata was greeted with an excited Shin wagging his tail when he saw her.

"Shin-chan, I'm home!" Shin had grown larger in size, and somewhat more energetic.

"I missed you too." Shin had grown. He barked with joy and wiggled around in Hinata's embrace. As soon as she entered the house, she was in for a surprise.

"It's cleaned!" Hinata gasped.

"Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I'm sloppy and unorganized." Sasuke threw his bag onto the couch.

"T-Thank you." Hinata smiled, she made her way to her room, Sasuke helped carried her bags.

"Kiba offered to take some notes for you, they're on your table." On her table were stacks of notes she missed. Hinata flipped through them, she giggled in her head, Kiba tried his best to keep his notes neat and tidy, but seemed to fail inevitably. She spotted her clock pointing nearly to 7.

"I should probably get to work, I'll see you tonight." Sasuke closed the door behind him.

"S-See you soon!" Hinata squeaked out. She felt really grateful for Sasuke, she blushed to herself. At daze, she remembered the kiss, it was heartwarming, Hinata gently brush her bottom lip, the feeling of Sasuke's lips lingered around.

"D-Does this make us...a-a couple now?" her face burned with embarrassment, imagine, being a couple. Her fantasy shattered, and reality drew her back from reality when the door bell rang.

_Did Sasuke forgot something?_

"C-Coming." Hinata rushed down the stairs.

"Did you forget somethin-" in front of her wasn't Sasuke, but someone she was terrified of, maybe less than her father.

"Mind if I come in?" she gave Hinata a grin.

"C-Come in..."

* * *

"Sasuke, mind taking the order from that table, where two stalker sits?" Sai was a classmate of Sasuke, he doesn't talk much in class, just doodling away and making up nicknames for everyone in class. He does look awfully similar to Sasuke, even Sasuke himself was a bit freaked out. Like every time during Sasuke's shifts (and Sai's, they have the same shifts) there were more female customers than male, or male customers who were dragged by their girlfriends just to observe Sasuke and Sai work. Sasuke's shift just ended, but he doesn't mind taking one last order. He walked over to a table of two girls, both of them were hiding their faces behind the menu when Sasuke approached them.

"May I take your order?" Sasuke pulled out a memo from his pocket and a pen, reading to write their order.

"I-I'll have the golden strawberry parfait...and water" a girl mumbled.

"I'll have the bacon pasta, please! And ice chocolate." the other said louder. Sasuke noted down the orders and shove it back into his apron pocket.

"It won't be a moment...Sakura, Tenten." Sasuke crossed his arm. Sakura and Tenten lowered their menu, they looked up at Sasuke like a puppy in trouble.

"H-Hi...hehehe...How did you know it was us?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pointed over to Sai, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"We're not stalking you or anything!" Sakura said in her defense.

"Ya, we just happened to walk past and felt hungry." Tenten made a sarcastic tone.

"*sigh* whatever." Sasuke walked away with their list or order.

"Where's Ino? She's late-"As Sasuke walked away, he felt a force leaning against him.

"Sasuke!" a girl flung herself towards Sasuke, she had wild-ish magenta hair and glasses.

"Get off me, do I even know you?" Sasuke tried to brush her off, this girl glued to Sasuke shamelessly. Everyone in the restaurant whispered to each other, the girls were giving her death glares, but she doesn't seemed to mind.

"don't you remember me?" she looked up with fake tears.

"No." Sasuke bluntly replied.

"hey, isn't that Karin? The girl who's obsesses with Sasuke-kun since the day he transferred?" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"You're the one to talk..." Tenten snickered.

"Get-" Sasuke spotted the manager clearing his throat, while his gaze still set on Sasuke.

_How lucky of her that I'm working..._

"Miss, please release me...I still have a job to keep." this time, Sasuke unhooked her arms from his and made a quick escape to the locket room.

"What a crazy woman..."

* * *

"You don't need to look so afraid, Hinata-chan...I'm not going to hurt you..." she grinned, taking a sip of her tea Hinata brewed for her.

"W-Why are you here?" Hinata sat nervously across from her.

"Look, I just want to say...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do all those things to you." Hinata refused to look at her.

"I'm sorry, i-it's quite late...can we talk about this another t-time?" Hinata suggested.

"Why wouldn't you give me a chance, Hinata? I said I'm sorry...I won't lie the fact I did terrible things to you, but I swear on my life I did not push you down the stairs!" she grabbed onto Hinata's arms. Hinata was shaking, she tried to pull back, but her grip was strong.

"Please don't ignore me! I'm trying to explain."

"I-I just want to know, w-why did you do that to me?" Hinata looked at her with teary eyes.

"I was just following orders...I promise! I really swear on my life I did not push you down the strais, so please." this time, she held both of Hinata's hands.

"I-I have to clean the kitchen..." Hinata stood up, but her arms remained restrained.

"Hinata, just listen!-" the door suddenly unlocked, a tired Sasuke entered the room.

"I'm home...huh? Why are you here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he was very confused.

"I-It's nothing..." Hinata tried to distract Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a confession to make." she let go of Hinata's arm, collected all the courage she could find in herself and breath out.

"I was the one who did all those things to Hinata...It was me." Sasuke was surprised, out of everyone else, she was the _least_ he expected.

"But I did not push her down the stairs." he stuck to her words. Sasuke, looked at her in rage, his arms flew past her cheeks and left a mark, red and bruised.

"Get out...I'm warning you, Yamanaka Ino...don't go near Hinata again."

* * *

I'm not saying I hate Ino, I like her more than Sakura to be honest...I know Ino won't do that kind of thing, but just wait for a few more chapters, it'll explain why she did it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
